Xenoverse
by JJ The Legendary SSJ
Summary: Sequel to Poor Mr Son. A long time has passed since we last saw our hero Gohan, fighting on Earth against the evil army. But a problem in Space and Time at the hands of a mysterious new villain will start a war between Saiyans and Tuffles and their respective allies as the heroes fight for a timeline unknown to them in order to save the universe from an evil they had never imagined
1. Introduction

**Future Timeline:**

Jazuka was looking out the window of a space station upon the lush, green and blue mass that was planet Earth. It was now 6 years to the date that Jazuka and Kagome had arrived back home and with advice from their friends, had finally defeated the crazy doctor and his army of murderous androids. Seeing the Earth brought about memories of the fight as he saw the massive crater on one of the continents where the battle took place.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Jazuka and his band of warriors had managed to defeat the army of androids in their timeline. All but Android 1 and the crazed Dr Rayga himself stood in the way of peace. The location was a desert wasteland covered in rocky spires and plateaus of stone, created by wind erosion over many years. **_

"_**I won't let this tyranny continue ANY longer! Dr Rayga, call off your android now and surrender and your life will be spared. You will be contained for the rest of your life. Continue this and by law of the Galactic Protection Force you will have to be eliminated for the greater good of the universe!" Jazuka shouted angrily up at the two. He then glanced around the place at all of the fallen warriors from the GPF. In total there were 15 friendly casualties and most of them were people he knew personally. Earthlings, half breeds and a few Namekians, all his friends for years now. Kenji lay mortally wounded, Takashi minding his vulnerable form with what little fight he had left in him, despite the two of them being the most powerful human warriors to have ever existed. Kagome had clearly fought all she could and stood slightly behind him, spent of energy. Everyone else was dead. INCLUDING the boy he was sure to have been Goku's descendant.**_

_**Jazuka took in the smell of sweat, charred flesh and dead bodies and it fueled his anger, fueled the deep pool of power within him. It angered him greatly.**_

"_**Hahahaha! FOOLS! You cannot defeat my ultimate android. You speak with a false confidence in hopes of bluffing your way to victory. Look at you all, spent of energy. My android never tires! Number 1! Finish off these idiotic would-be heroes in the name of the Tuffles!"**_

_**Jazuka's teeth grit tightly behind his jaw as he snarled in contempt for how out of their league they all were. A soldier of the GPF to his right charged Rayga in hopes of destroying him at least but the machine lackey Rayga brandished quickly grabbed the fighter out of the air and separated his head from his body in a swift motion of his hand. Jazuka flinched and Kagome shut her eyes and turned her head away, tears stinging her eyes. Jazuka dropped to his knees in hopelessness. It was all over. His jaw worked more furiously and his eyes were clamped shut tightly. They were all going to die and Jazuka could do nothing to stop it. All of this had been done in vain. He was going to be forced to watch them all die, including his sister.**_

"_**No!" he thought angrily, "Not my sister!" his need to protect her grew urgent as he realised that soon he would be dead and Kagome would die alone with no-one around her, heartbroken and scared. "I…I CAN'T let that happen! I WON'T!" he told himself mentally, clenching his fists tightly. His anger bubbled at the image of everyone he loved dying, ending with his sister.**_

_**Kagome was terrified and knew that death was fast approaching them. But just then she felt her brother's Ki spike. "What the….?"**_

_**Kagome heard the scouter going off and she turned to look at one of the soldiers and saw his mouth agape as he seemed to be focusing on the readings. "N-No way!" Kagome heard him mutter.**_

"_**What? What's going on?" Kagome asked the soldier urgently, ignoring the slowly approaching android.**_

_**The soldier, a Saiyan, looked to her, "Captain Jazuka's battle power is skyrocketing! Right now he's…somehow managed to surpass King Turniaps power!" the soldier exclaimed, bringing a shocked expression to Kagome, "Agh!...and yet…it's **_**still **_**rising!" he finished, his voice laced with pure awe.**_

"_**No way! There has to be a mistake! King Turniap is the strongest king the Saiyan race has had since the original Super Saiyans of legend!" Kagome stated confidently and disbelievingly.**_

"_**I'm telling you! His battle power just shot up over 10 mega units!" **_(A.N To clarify the new scouter system, because as time went on the new generations only continued to get stronger they devised a higher reading of power to measure people with. 1 mega unit in terms of power levels is the equivalent of about 50 million normal units. To put that into perspective, the last official recorded power levels in DBZ was SSJ Goku in his fight against Frieza, in which he weighed in at 150 million. Easy to guess that by the time Goku had mastered his Super Saiyan form to fight Cell he could have doubled that power give or take. SSJ2 Gohan at this stage was slightly stronger in his mastered SSJ form and then add the SSJ2 multiplier to it and in this Fic that puts SSJ2 kid Gohan at about 600-650 million standard units. Jazuka right now is about 500 million standard units but that isn't that impressive in comparison to current Vegeta, Goku and Gohan who's SSJ2 forms are all easily above that level nowadays in this Fic just giving you the math here)

_**Android 1 arrived infront of them and Jazuka snapped into action. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" an intense golden light lit the area as Jazuka's war cry drowned out any other noise for almost a solid minute. As his scream faded so too did the light begin to. When the light faded Jazuka stood there with his head hanging low and his arms tensed up by his sides. Little arcs of lightning danced across his injured and tired form and the air around him just oozed pure energy. "Don't you even look at my sister" Jazuka said in a lower, darker and colder tone then usual and looked up and in his eyes was rage incarnate. "The people of this galaxy have suffered your tyranny for long enough. Time someone did something about it" he said in a voice that was deceivingly steady, like the calm before a raging storm.**_

"_**Master, I am detecting a power output from this boy that easily doubles my own" the android calmly told his master, unaware of the gravity of the situation.**_

"_**WHAT!?" the Tuffle antagonist cried in a mixture of anger and fear that brought a sick pleasure to Jazuka's ego. "No no no no NO!" This isn't possible, kill him! KILL HIM NOW!" Rayga bellowed in his shrill, insane-sounding voice. With a simple nod of its head, the pupil-less, grey-skinned android charged up his energy and fired a blast easily powerful enough to wipe out the planet. Jazuka knew this and so allowed the blast to hit him directly. The detonation of the attack threw the bodies of everyone in the area away, dead or alive. When the smoke cleared it was obvious that the ground had been scarred horribly and a crater was left in the wake of the attack.**_

"_**HAH! AHAHAHAHA! SUPER SAIYAN MY A-Huh?" Rayge stopped himself mid-sentence when the silhouette of a figure was seen in the smoke. As the last vestiges of the attack faded into the atmosphere Jazuka was left standing there, unmoved completely from his position. All that had changed was that both his Gi tops and bottoms were completely gone. All that remained covering him were his super durable Saiyan spandex briefs which reached almost to his knees, as well as his Saiyan boots and hand plates.**_

"_**Is that it?" he questioned mockingly but his face was as stony as ever, not a hint of even sick mirth or a smirk of satisfaction was present.**_

"_**WHAT!? NO! KILL HIM NOOOOW!" Rayga cried desperately. Wordlessly the android charged at Gohan with reckless abandon, using 100% of its maximum output. **_

_**Android 1 threw a right hook at the Ascended Super Saiyan that was avoided by Jazuka who simple leaned sideways away from the hook and sent a simple hand chop flying towards the android who could only watch the attack approach, "Game over tin can" Jazuka stated simply and coldly.**_

_**In that moment it seemed time slowed down. The head of the android being disconnected from its body was seen in the reflection of Rayga's horrified eyes, the doctor's mouth agape at the sight as his upper lip twitched. Kagome's face was complete awe as she and the others got up from being thrown away by the attack. Takashi and Kenji lay looking up at it with hope in their eyes for the first time in hours.**_

_**In the dead silence that followed all that was heard was the clanking and rolling of a head against the floor, followed moments later by a loud crash as the unconscious shell of the android collapsed to the ground a few feet behind Jazuka. A shocked look frozen upon the androids severed head. Rayga's mouth worked like a fish with no words coming out before he finally snapped out of his trance.**_

"_**YOU!" he bellowed in rage, "You've just destroyed my life's work! How DARE you! You bastard I'll make you pay!" he ranted as Jazuka walked towards him.**_

"_**Oops, sorry" Jazuka replied once again in a mirthless tone with an expression void of any emotion but anger.**_

"_**Grrrrrr…..hah, hahahahaha!" Rayga suddenly started laughing madly and Jazuka thought he must have finally snapped and gone truly insane. Jazuka continued his approach until he was only feet away from the seemingly broken doctor who suddenly put forth his right arm which had the device he used to communicate with the androids on it. It looked like a large metal armband that covered most of his forearm. "Did you think this was REALLY over? Did you think you could just waltz on up, destroy my most powerful android and take me away to rot in a prison, or perhaps kill me yourself?" he asked Jazuka who's eyebrows furrowed together in an expression of confusion.**_

"_**Uh yeah kinda" Jazuka told him simply, receiving only more maniacal laughter from his nemesis.**_

"_**Idiot! NOW you will witness **_**true **_**terror!" Rayga declared madly pressing a button on his forearm machine.**_

_***FLASHBACK***_

"My lord!" someone behind him called. He turned to see a short person, about 8 or 9 years old. Saiyan clearly, Jazuka noted eyeing his tail and customary Black wild Saiyan hair that was short for the most part but towards the front it got longer, sticking straight up with only 2 short bangs covering his forehead. He was wearing also wearing the new Saiyan armor that Jazuka himself had put into production not long after the battle against Rayga on Earth. The body section had the same general shape as the old armor only now that shoulder pads were not as long and had a larger space within the actual pad, effectively covering the shoulder. It had the same grooves and linings on the upper chest as the old armor but without the lining that covered the abdominal region. Instead it had little gap that ran all the way around the armor beneath chest and ribs so that rotation of the body was possible. The trim in between these gaps and the linings of the pectoral area were green, signifying he was a trainee for the soldier corps., and the rest was a solid, matte, "unshiny" black and to the touch the armor had a texture similar to stone or ceramic glass. On his left breastplate was a rank crest, the same colour as his armor trim, which was that of a newbie's.

Jazuka sported similar armor but with a ceremonial gold trimming and a crest that he didn't want to think about just now as he was not quite used to it. Also were the standard issue Black plate shin and foot guards which were made of the same thing. A plate entirely encircles the foot up to the ankle where there is a gap, followed by a plate encirclement that came up his shins a bit. The guards on his hands had the same basic concept with a plate on the back of his hand, a gap for his wrist and then a plate up and around his forearm. He didn't wear the underlying spandex shirt like most warriors did. However he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the white Gi pants he had adopted on Earth. The boy seemed to notice that he had finally been noticed, "My lord I was calling you for ages" the boy told him, somewhat frustrated. Jazuka's brow raised in amusement at that, "Are you not worried about taking that tone with the newly crowned King of our race?" Jazuka asked him, feigning slight contempt at the boys attitude. "Pffft, why? Should I care? One day I'm going to be the strongest in the universe and then even YOU my lord will bow to my superiority" the boy gloated his chin up in the air.

Jazuka could not resist laughing good-naturedly at the boy. "You remind me of a prince of old I met when I travelled through time a while back. Tell me boy, what is your name? I should like to remember you once you've become a full-fledged member of the IPF" **(A.N They have expanded their horizons and are now the Intergalactic Protection Force! Now available in your local galaxy)**

"My name is Tepara." the boy told him, Jazuka committed this name to memory.

"Well Tepara what is it that you came to me for?" Jazuka asked the boy.

"The Namekian commander has checked in at the IPF station and so has Earth's. Every allied race of the IPF is assembled here sir they are waiting for you outside right now." The young boy told him dutifully.

Jazuka nodded, "Good, send them in. And tell your instructor that King Jazuka himself has given you permission to skip your errand duties and to begin your training immediately" Jazuka told him, looking back out the window of the station. He could almost sense the shocked expression on Tepara's face.

"Sir?" he asked too confused to make out any more words.

"If I am one day to bow to you, you'd best not have your training delayed any longer. Scouters can only pick up the amount of energy you are currently outputting, however in my time on Earth I learned to sense the energy of my surroundings and I can tell that you are definitely above average for someone your age. It's best that someone start your real training now I'm quite sure you can handle it" Jazuka further elaborated to his young ward. "But I'll talk to you more about that later, right now I have some urgent matters to discuss with our allies." Jazuka ended the conversation and made a gesture for him to leave.

The boy simply nodded and ran out the room. Moments later the other commanders filtered into his meeting room, taking seats at the table in the center of the room. Jazuka turned to see them one by one. The Namekian elder Castanet was here in traditional Namekian robes. Castanet himself wasn't very powerful. Instead he was arguably the wisest in the room and therefore useful as a leader, but to his left was his bodyguard/military general Marimba, dressed in IPF armor, who had a power of about 2.5 Mega units from what Jazuka could tell by Ki-sensing. This was quite impressive for an unfused Namekian in his rested state. That was slightly more than what Frieza had been at the very height of his power if the Time Patroller had informed him correctly. Also here was the Earth General Takashi, and his best friend/bodyguard. Jazuka smiled when he looked upon them, it had been years and Takashi, being the more level-headed of the two was the obvious choice for General of the Earth's Special Forces. Jazuka clocked them both in at a rested state of approximately 4 Mega units but they had always been bad at masking their Ki. That reading was probably more than 60% of their combat power, possibly as much as 70% Jazuka was quite sure they were no more than 6 Mega units each. Extremely impressive for a human being.

Jazuka continued looking around and saw the Arcosian **(A.N In this fic the Arcosians are a race of lizard-esque humanoids but without the tails and a variety of shades of green skin)** Leader Momba and his own bodyguard Andacona. Momba himself seemed to be around 4 Mega Units but Jazuka was VERY aware of how he masked his energy and knew for a fact that Momba at full power probably rivaled his current Super Saiyan state which last time he checked was about 8-9 Mega Units. Andacona was about 2 Mega units but Jazuka guessed at full power he was closer to 5. The Konatsian General Niosta was also there **(A.N The race Tapion is from) **with a power of 7 Mega Units. How much stronger he could get Jazuka didn't know. His bodyguard Pasea, a female with a power of 4 Mega units, stood by his side. The only other person in the room was the overseer of the meeting who worked directly for the founder of the IPF.

"I'm glad all of you could come, thank you for your time" Jazuka started off moving to stand at the head of the table. "Let us begin the meeting-"

At this however all the others looked around the room slightly confused, all but the Namekian elder. After a moment the Arcosian bodyguard spoke up through the gas mask he wore that covered his entire face. "Forgive me for the interruption Jazuka, but where is your bodyguard?" he asked after a moment.

Jazuka's eyebrow raised in confusion before he looked to his side and realised the dilemma. "Ah, of course, I allowed you all to bring a bodyguard to protect you as a sign of good will didn't I?" Jazuka thought aloud, "To assure you I would not try anything. Well I felt that I not having my own at all would make you feel safer as if I tried anything you could group up on me to survive as a team." Jazuka explained to them as they look on confused.

"But….what if we all chose to group up and attack you? You'd be vulnerable to us all!" Marimba told him, in shock with how much he seemed to be putting on the line to make this alliance.

As if reading Marimba's mind Jazuka responded, "This is exactly how far I am willing to go to make this alliance possible." Jazuka finished leaving all in awe. However then someone else spoke up.

"I suppose it also helps that you really have nothing to fear from any of us individually?" Castanet remarked in an amused tone.

Jazuka's eyes flitted to him without changing his standing posture. His arms remained crossed behind his back, "So you noticed then lord elder sir?" Jazuka responded simply with his own question, further confusing everyone in the room.

"What do you mean lord elder?" Marimba asked for everyone's sake. At this question Castanet looked to Jazuka for confirmation. Jazuka gave him the nod that it was okay to say it.

"King Jazuka is the strongest one in this room, I as a Namekian elder can sense the great wells of power within a warrior and I see a great expanse of power not seen since the monster Cell was defeated on Earth over 2 centuries ago. Besides, the two Earthlings would not engage in combat with Jazuka as we are all aware they are friends. Niosta will also not attack the Saiyan unless first attacked as a sign of loyalty to the Earthlings as repayment for their help in the defeat of Hirudegarn **(A.N You're probably thinking that I just implied that Hirudegarn happens in this fic but in fact my fic's version of DBZ takes place in an alternate universe. Once again, like Trunks' situation, Jazuka and Kagome instead created an alternate universe before going back, go figure)**. In fact, all here but the Arcosians owe quite the debt to the Saiyan race" Castanet told them all, leaving the room in shock, besides the humans and Konatsian general.

Everyone allowed this information to sink in a few minutes before someone spoke up. "Jazuka I know it's been a while since we met up but you don't have to organize an alliance under the banner of the IPF just to get me to come on up here ya know" Kenji joked but almost immediately his face dropped back to seriousness, "So what are we here for?" he asked immediately.

Jazuka nodded at his longtime friend and started his explanation, "As you may know, not long after the defeat of Dr. Rayga we found out that he had not been working alone and that indeed the ENTIRE race of Tuffles have been revived from extinction somehow and they have rejected any attempts to reconcile and create peace. Sources have claimed that they are amassing an army even as we speak and intend to completely destroy New Vegeta, Earth and all of their inhabitants and establish an intergalactic empire, much like the Interplanetary Trade Organization formed by the Tyrant Frieza centuries ago. For obvious reasons, besides the fact that unwarranted genocide of a race is illegal by IPF law, so is creating a tyrannical empire to conquer galaxies. I have told this to my people and we collectively decided it would be of massive benefit to us to reach a common goal by uniting under the IPF. That goal is Intergalactic peace and restoration of balance to the universe. On top of this due to the damage the Saiyan race did under Frieza's rule we feel we owe the IPF" Jazuka told them all, the information seeming too much for some of them.

"And where did you get this supposed information? What reason do we have to both believe you AND join this alliance? We were perfectly fine being Neutral." Momba argued calmly in response.

Jazuka nodded, "Of course, a reliable source and cause is important to all of you sitting here. I have reason to believe that the force that revived the Tuffles is an unnatural, outside force, magic of some kind messing with the fabric of space and time. If this IS indeed true then our opponents are extremely powerful and have already displayed a willingness to defy one of the most sacred of Intergalactic Laws. They may not hesitate to cruelly conquer and enslave even neutral powers in the universe." Jazuka further elaborated, successfully bringing a sense of dread and surprise into even the face of the wise Castanet.

"This is all very good and well but who exactly is this source that is giving you reason to believe all this insane mumbo jumbo?" Pasea shouted suddenly, mostly out of unwillingness to believe such a power existed.

"The Time Patroller himself" Jazuka stated simply and calmly.

"The Time Patroller!? You expect us to believe you actually met him?" Andacona blurted out seemingly angered by this, "I demand you explain yourself!" he continued, an almost unnoticeable bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

Jazuka's blank face stretched slightly as a small smile appeared on his lips. "I thought you wouldn't believe me" he said barely loud enough for the non-Namekians to hear him. "First you should all know technically time travel is against Intergalactic Law, as ruled by the Galactic King of the Galactic Patrol **(A.N Just so you know this is all real DB Lore, see 'Jaco the Galatic Patrolman' and read a bit into it. The implications of what that means for Future Trunks are interesting and I will explore that here. Though the evolution into the IPF is my own creative decision, as well as this alliance and conflict)**, the original foundation that has evolved into the IPF we know today. This law especially is upheld by an even higher form of power, the Supreme Kai of Time. Normally Intergalactic Law is that anyone who in anyway alters the natural flow of time is banished from their own planet. When the Time Patroller broke the law unknowingly when he tried to save his world from total destruction by travelling back in time, he was found by the IPF, not long after the second time Earth was destroyed after an incident with escaped prisoners from hell, and instead of being put on trial the Supreme Kai of Time sensed the purity in his actions and knew that he did what he did for the greater good, as those he saved then went on to save the known Universe from multiple monsters of insane power. Instead she warned him never to do so again and commissioned him as the leader of the Time Patrol. The Time Patrol is a group of time travelling warriors who travel in order to prevent distortions in the space-time continuum." Jazuka explained the order of Intergalactic Law to the members of his hopeful-alliance.

"I know all this because I myself was nearly banished from my people for eternity. However the Time Patroller saw my situation was similar to his, uncannily so in fact, and did everything he could to pardon me but quite simply I broke Intergalactic Law and so I was to be banished. However, when the Time Patroller heard that a Tuffle was responsible for the android army that I broke the law to stop, he knew something was up and investigated in enemy lines to find out more and he has strong evidence that the Tuffles were possibly revived with a magic that does not exist in this time according to the Supreme Kai of Time…"

"So the people who revived the Tuffles broke the law first and in the original universe you would not have broken the law and so you can't be held responsible…" Niosta finished, filling in the blanks with an educated guess, receiving a nod.

"Let me guess, next in your little fairytale, the mighty Time Patroller of legend recruits you to this supposed "Time Patrol" and you are working together to save the universe with the help of the IPF?" Andacona guessed sarcastically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did actually" spoke a new voice from a dark corner of the room. Everyone was immediately on guard as a figure stepped into the light. He wore simple Dark Brown lace-up boots with white wrappings coming halfway up his shins. Army green Gi pants poked out from the boots but they couldn't be seen further as a Large Dark Grey trench coat that was button closed completely at the front covered most of his form. A grey belt with a silver belt buckle tied off the coat at about his waist leaving plenty of overhanging trench coat. Leather gloves the same colour as his boots hid his hands and a brown strap crossed his chest, holding the sheath for his sword in place on his back. A lining of brown fur surrounded the collar of his coat and an army green collared traditional Chinese shirt could be seen in his neck underneath the coat.

"Ugh! Ughhhh….!" Was the one and only sound reverberating back in forth in the throats of everyone watching. It was truly him, they could tell just by looking at him, and he was no longer masking his Ki and it revealed a vast pool of power. This was the real Time Patroller of myth.

It took everyone a few minutes to come to terms with this information before the elder Namekian made his voice known. "If Jazuka was telling the truth about you, then everything else he said…" he began nervously, gulping audibly.

"Was true too….yeah…" Pasea finished for the large Green man across the table from her. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she felt fear bubble within her at this revelation. At this the mood of the entire room plummeted to realization of the gravity of the situation. Momba looked to the Time Patroller, whose face was still hidden in the shadow of the corner.

"Do….do we have a chance to defeat someone that powerful?" he asked, looking considerably troubled for someone who's mouth was hidden by a rebreather-looking device. But his eyes alone conveyed exactly what he was feeling. The question hung in the air and the tension could be cut with a knife as everyone waited with baited breath for a response. They waited a long few moments, completely unaware of the answer as his expression was hidden from them.

Eventually though, like a tonne of bricks, his answer came and hit them in the chest, "No….we can't" he muttered grimly but clearly and everyone descended into horror and fear.

"Why call us here if we are powerless to stop this person? What's the point in the alliance?" Takashi asked the shadowed figure in the corner.

"Because, your job isn't to do with them at all" the Time Patroller informed them, "Your job is to amass an army united under one banner that fights righteously, and for freedom and balance. Your job is to fight this opponent's army with yours. It will be war and both sides will face heavy casualties" he informed them all in his gravelly voice, "But in the end together, with powers such as yours' I believe you can win. The Tuffles have allied themselves with several other races, which Jazuka will go into more detail about later, and you will all need to unite and form a last alliance to combat the darkness that is their army."

"So we are simply forming an army to make one last stand before we are all conquered? To go down fighting a war we can't even win?!" Marimba growled, frustrated. But he was quickly corrected.

"No, like I said, hopefully your armies won't even have to see this opponent. Do you forget I am the Time Patroller? My plan is to have your army stage a "last stand" that will take as much of his resources to combat your army as inevitably he will care what happens to his army. He needs underlings to rule that which he is too far from to do so. If you attack his army he'll be forced to put all his combat resources into stopping your army and ending the war as quickly and efficiently as possible. Meanwhile, while his army is away, I will take a few warriors of insane power to eliminate whoever is doing this, effectively cutting the head from his army. So even if your army is losing the war, we will secure victory. Though this all relies on the fact that my warriors will be powerful enough to defeat whoever this is." The Time Patroller assured them all with his battle plan, inspiring just a slight bit of hope among the generals of his soon-to-be-army.

"Who do you exactly have in mind to take to battle the enemy?" Niosta asked curiously, trying to wrap his head around the plan in its entirety. The Time Patroller went silent for a few moments once again before answering. "A more powerful, alternate universe version of the ones who beat Cell and Majin Buu between Ages 765 and 775" he admitted to them all eliciting a whole range of reactions from, _"That's impossible!" to "Wow no way we can't lose!" to "Did they ever even exist?!" _

"Trust me all of you, there's a particular individual whom was my mentor in my time who I know for a fact is insanely powerful….if he's still alive that is…" he added uncertainly.

This time Momba spoke up again, "How can we be expected to put our total trust into someone who we don't even know, _"Time Patroller"_ ?" he asked seriously, stony-faced as he looked at where the figure leaned against the wall, unmoving.

After a few seconds of silence the Time Patroller replied, "Fair enough, first of all, let's get done with this Time Patroller title…." He began, pushing himself off the wall and stepped into the light, revealing a serious face with Lavendair-coloured curtain hair, "My name is Trunks!"

_JJ: AYO AND THERE IT IS! This was a REALLY heavy plot-related chapter but I hope you liked all the little tie-ins that I finally revealed. As you may remember at the end of Poor Mr Son, hell was escaped by an army of evil villains and Gohan remained behind alone to hold them off while everyone escaped off world….only hours before it's destruction in the battle. While in space Trunks was found by the IPF and taken in to be trialed. The Supreme Kai of Time took notice and spared him on the condition that he helped her solve timeline related problems and so this began. The Supreme Kai of Time took note of when Jazuka and Kagome came back to that time and sent Trunks there a little before-hand, knowing they'd get there, so he could report about who exactly he was. However upon returning to his own time and defeating their opponents, Jazuka was caught up but then all this happened and you know the rest. So I didn't just throw Future Trunks in as I lead many of you to believe. Like I have said plenty of times I have had this plot set out for a while. The only plot point that will not make it into this continuation is the hooded fighter who saved Videl when Gohan was incapacitated as my plans have changed slightly and I cannot accommodate for that. However remember Vegeta was STILL kidnapped by soldiers supposedly hired by Mr Satan on orders of some doctor. That will be important. And most importantly I didn't just throw in my Saiyan OC's for sake of fanservice as many of you believed. I could have just revealed this but that wouldn't have been nearly as fun as making you all wait. Anyway it's GREAT to be back in business with this story. I love this story a LOT as it's my first piece of fan-fictional work on this site and god do I have plans for it. Hope you love the new chapter later homies till next chapter!_


	2. Chap 1: The Aftermath

There was nothing around. It was total darkness. He could feel that his eyes were open but there was nothing for him to see. And it was cold, so very, very cold…where was he, _who _was he? Was he even alive? Was he sentient? How did he know what those words meant? What was this endless purgatory? He went to take a deep breath that his lungs had begun to burn for, as if he had been accidentally holding it. But when nothing happened when he attempted to breathe his brain panicked and then he was fully awake.

He looked around and he was floating in the endless void of space. _"What the hell!? Where am I!?" _he shouted internally. He felt his energy reserves were low…energy…he was a fighter, that's right. _"My name is….Go…han….yes…that's it. I'm from Earth, where is Earth?" _but no sooner had the thought registered than a piece of debris was seen floating in front of him. He looked in the direction the debris had come from and saw a horrific sight.

In lieu of the Earth floated a massive amount of varying sized debris floating through the void. Andthen the memories came flooding back.

"_EARTH! I was on Earth at school! Those monsters escaped hell and I stayed behind to create a diversion and protect everyone as they left the planet!" _He recalled in a hurry. Gohan urgently reached out with his Ki only to find nothing else around him.

"That's right…..I killed them already. Cell and Hatchiyak were the last ones…. The Earth was destroyed in our clash…"

***FLASHBACK***

**Gohan watched as the ships launched into hyper speed and far out of the reach of anyone here. The villains saw this but knew that they were too slow in comparison to this one boy to be able to hit any of those ships anyway. Their best bet was to focus all their energy and malice on the one fighter before them.**

**King Cold dropped lifelessly from Gohan's clutches as he stood there covered in a mixture of his own blood and the blood of their allies. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan not long after the ship left and he had been killing plenty more of them since he did so. He had managed to recover his friends and placed them all out of reach from the villians. He stood right by them and instead let the enemies come to him, fearing that one of the more powerful ones would blast their weakened forms if he left their sides.**

**Gohan kicked a blast from Bojack into the air before leaping over a kick from Cooler in his final form. Gohan backhand-smacked Cooler out the school and into a distant building before throwing two straight left punches into Bojack's chest and stomach respectively, following up the flurry with a jump and a roundhouse to his temple, tossing the large blue man away into the dirt.**

**The half breed was beginning to grow tired and dropped out of Super Saiyan. Early on in the fight Cell had fired a Death beam from the crowd that had pierced his lower left abdomen. It hurt immensely but he knew he had to ignore it.**_** "No! I can't be tired already! And I'm NOT a half breed! Not anymore! Not after that whole scenario! I was born a half breed but now I have both biologically and emotionally EARNED my place as a Saiyan warrior and DAMMIT I'm going to live up to that name!" **_**Gohan declared internally, before deciding that out loud would make him feel even better.**

"**Grgh YOU HEAR THAT!? I won't be defeated so easily! I am not only a proud Saiyan warrior, but I am also the defeator of the Legendary Super Saiyan of legend dammit! Screw defeator I AM A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" He finished with a war cry, powering up further, "Agggghhh!"**

**Gohan crouched forward slightly, his whole body tensed up and the following shockwave of power staggered the crowd of fighters as his hair flashed a more brilliant Gold than any had witnessed before, "Aghhh! Rrgghhh!" Gohan's teeth grit down as his hair flashed from Black to Gold, his eyes lighting up into an Aqua. The whole of Earth rumbled with his might as he grunted, trying to grasp the power he held within him, wrestling with his own strength.**

"_**Come on! I know there's more! I KNOW IT! I defeated Broly, I defeated Chan3 I did it with power I never knew I had! But it's THERE! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT WITHIN MY GRASP AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MENTAL WALL! NOT NOW AND NOT EVVEEEEER!" **_**he commanded his power forth, coupled with a deep grief at his certain fate and****an intense anger at what was going to happen to the planet he called home.**

**And with that injustice and anger in mind the dam broke and his power exploded forth like a tidal wave. Gohan threw his head back and his arms tensed at his sides as he let loose a cry that nearly split the Earth in two with its raw emotion, rocking the planet like an earthquake. His pupils disappeared entirely from view and his cry was so subconscious that it sounded almost like an insane primal scream of pain.**

"**HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" when the light cleared there stood Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan rarely used this form as for all the godly power it gave him he did NOT like the attitude that came with his power. But it was necessary in this situation.**

**Everyone sensed the power and apparently Gohan was stronger than they all remembered. Cell sensed his Ki and realised that Gohan was about twice as powerful as he had been when Cell was killed by him, and this was NOT good news for them, at ALL.**

"**Alright you lot time to back to the next dimension." Gohan told them all calmly, his hair spiking like a golden flame with the one bang flowing before his eyes. His eyes if possible were even narrower and his jaw seemed to be set more defined, and his mouth was a thinner, harder line, curved down slightly at one side.**

**All the villains stared in awe of his might including Cell himself. Finally Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo stirred from their induced slumber. The shaking of the planet woke them and they were all in pretty bad shape. Piccolo spoke first.**

"**Gohan…you're….ascended." he said disbelievingly looking at his pupil, to which Gohan simply nodded.**

"**It was necessary, I wouldn't be if I didn't have to be." He replied evenly, "But hey now that you guys are awake I can finally get down to business. I need you all to get out of here, take the others who are still unconscious with you." He commanded calmly.**

"**What do you mean get out of here where do we go?" Krillin asked him, slightly fearing the answer that he knew was coming.**

"**Off-world" Gohan answered grimly, exactly what they were afraid of, "I already had Bulma evacuate the planet, I'll be here holding them off while you guys escape using one of the smaller Capsule Corp Ships. If that doesn't work, Trunks you're the only other one fast enough to fly them to Namek in groups it should take you a little over an hour or two to fly them all to Namek two at a time." Gohan explained, laying out his plan for them.**

"**What about you? When will you get to Namek?" Trunks asked already knowing the answer to his question. Gohan didn't turn to answer this and Trunks merely had to stare hard at the back of Gohan's head.**

"**I probably won't…" he responded dryly, "But that isn't important I have to make sure all these monsters don't follow up on you!" he continued firmly and determinedly.**

"**Gohan are you aware of how insane this is? You'll die Gohan! And we JUST used the Namekian Dragonballs there's nothing we'll be able to do if you die for at least half a year!" Trunks argued against his friends seemingly clouded judgement.**

"**Trunks!" Gohan cut in firmly, "I HAVE to do this! You lived in the timeline where everybody was killed by the androids but me and you right? You KNOW why I did what I did in that time so you HAVE to understand now! Wouldn't you prefer that timeline if I died but in return all our friends and family got to live? This is the way it has to be Trunks now GO! Chances are the Earth won't be here much longer so get them out of here!" Gohan ordered.**

**Trunks didn't like this plan one bit but what he said about Trunks' home timeline was true, and Trunks DID understand why he had to do this. Gohan was a protector through and through. Even at the cost of his own life. Trunks and Krillin reluctantly grabbed the other Z fighters while Gohan turned to Piccolo.**

**Gohan half expected Piccolo to argue against him and declare that he would stay and fight alongside his friend but thankfully Piccolo merely nodded and smile grimly, "You did good kid. You were right back then, you aren't the little snot-nosed kid I trained all those years ago you are a fine young man Gohan and I'm proud of you, and I know your father is too. I hope to see you again someday kid you really are something else" Piccolo said, before flying off with the others.**

**Gohan turned back to the group with a steely resolve never before seen in the usually timid teen. His expression was one of somber acceptance and silent rage. "I hope you enjoyed your time out of hell you bastards, because your time is up" he announced quietly before dashing into the terrified mass.**

***FLASHBACK* **

Gohan needed oxygen and he needed it now. His Saiyan lungs certainly allowed him to survive a long time without air in his lungs but judging by the burning he hadn't breathed oxygen in almost an hour. Gohan gave one last sweep, with his eyes and Ki, of the area before trying to take off for an inhabitable planet even in his injured state. Gohan looked down at himself and saw he had almost nothing left on him but his pants which were more like shorts on his left leg and torn pants on his right leg. He was bleeding heavily all over and he was sure his left arm was damaged quite severely. He couldn't move it, it wouldn't respond and it hung limply at his side. Gohan shot off as fast as he could, remembering something Jazuka had mentioned to him a while ago.

***FLASHBACK* **

**"Yeah well, if you guys want, you can go meet my ancestors up on that ship" Jazuka told them.**

***FLASHBACK***

There was no way he would make it to Namek in time, he'd die in space. But according to Jazuka that Saiyan ship had been quite close to Earth. Close enough that Gohan might actually be able to make it there in time. Gohan made his decision and reached out with his Ki, as far as he could reach, and found a small gathering of no more than 500 Ki's only 20 minutes flight away if he could get his damaged body to go faster than light. _"Damn, light speed is way easy when I'm 100% fine but I'm barely conscious, how am I supposed to do this…?" _he thought sullenly, _"Dammit Gohan you can't give up, you owe it to your family and friends to survive this!" _he assured himself mentally. Gohan gathered the maximum amount of energy he could and shot off into space as fast as he could. He zipped past planets, stars, asteroids, meteors, and even a black hole.

He was getting very short on oxygen though and his vision was beginning to blur. He felt very light and he was beginning to see purple but he had to keep going. He could sense that the ship was near but he was slowing down rapidly. Finally the ship came into view and he was probably only about 50 feet from the ship itself however he could fly no more. Darkness and cold was wrapping around his vision. _"Dammit….I was…so…close…." _He remarked bitterly as his vision faded and he felt his body going limp.

However it seemed the universe chose to shine upon Son Gohan that day…

***Aboard the Saiyan Ship: Meanwhile***

A Saiyan with short, spiky black hair that leaned slightly forward was making his way through the halls of the ship. They had resided here ever since they heard that a meteor had blown up Planet Vegeta but they received calls to their pods from loved ones that said otherwise. They knew it was Frieza and so they went into hiding, despite their pride. In the beginning there had only been 2 or 3 dozen of them but since then they had all learned to live with each other and have formed a once again strong and powerful race.

This Saiyan in particular was named Jinto. He was almost 60 years old but due to him being a Saiyan he was blessed with long youth and so he only looked about half that. Saiyans typically looked very small until they turned about 17 when they suddenly shoot up into full size **(A.N My in-universe explanation as to why Goku was so small in the original Dragonball) **and to his knowledge very few Saiyans had ever died of old age. Most died in battle in some way but the youngest a Saiyan had ever died naturally on record was a little over 200, the oldest Saiyan in history living to almost 300. It was a long told myth that Saiyans were born and bred to fight and that's why they retained their youth and lived longer than most species. Saiyan children however take much longer to be fully formed inside the womb so that the child's body is developed enough to withstand the physical labours of life on their planet. They typically took a year and a half to be born. Jinto currently had a child on the way actually, he was thinking of naming him-

Jinto's train of thought was interrupted when his scouter went off as he walked along one of the ships outer hallways. _"What? It says someone's out there? Did one of the Saiyans who went out get stuck?!" _He panicked internally before running to the nearest window.

Jinto looked outside the nearest window and searched in the direction his scouter was indicating. Suddenly he saw it, a floating figure that looked unconscious floated in the void outside their ship. Jinto knew he shouldn't go out there without confirming if it was a danger or not but if that WAS a Saiyan in need out there he couldn't just let them die!

Steeling his courage he didn't even bother running, he simply flew off down the hall looking for the nearest airlock. Finding one only a few dozen feet down the hallway he quickly entered and shut the entry to the ship's hull airtight before exhaling all his air, opening the airlock, and letting himself be pulled out into the void.

Jinto flew right for the figure and as he got closer details became clear. Jinto saw what was obviously a very humanoid figure, as much as he himself, wearing strange clothes. The figure seemed to have a power level of 3000 standard units and it was dropping slowly. _"Fairly powerful for someone unsconscious" _Jinto remarked mentally.

He was only about 6 feet away now and he slowed down in caution. He neared and what he saw shocked him. The figure before him had the same characteristic Black spiky hair typical of Saiyans, as well as a furry brown tail behind him, _"IT IS! IT'S A SAIYAN!" _Jinto thought in shock before seeing the wounds and scars all over him, _"He must have just been in a battle, these wounds are fresh. He must have been hurt and escaped here but passed out early" _Jinto reasoned before grabbing the boy, who looked fairly young, and shot back towards the ship at top speed. The boy looked like he would be in serious trouble if he went even another minute without oxygen. Jinto entered his code and got them into the air lock room before shutting the exit door and pressing the button to allow oxygen into the room.

Jinto laid the boy down right there and checked and as expected the kid wasn't breathing and his face was going blue. He was extremely cold too. _"DAMMIT KID DON'T DIE ON ME!" _Jinto demanded internally, as he started thumping on the boy's chest. "Come on…come on!" he muttered to himself, blowing air into his mouth and pushing on his chest with all his heart. Jinto got frustrated that he didn't seem to be coming to and hammer fisted him on the chest as hard as he could and suddenly the boy started coughing and hacking.

Gohan's eyes cracked open slightly, he was so cold, colder than he'd ever been, and his whole body hurt. In his half-awake daze he looked up and saw Jazuka standing over him but with shorter hair, saying something that he couldn't quite make out it was all very fuzzy-sounding. Suddenly his eyes hurt too much from all the sudden light flooding into them and he screwed them shut to stop the horrible pounding in his head but right before he passed out the comforting voice of who he thought was Jazuka said, "It's alright kid, I got'cha…"

***Hours Later***

Once again Gohan was in total darkness. The first thing he registered was darkness and a sense of weightlessness and figured he must still be in space dying, and that whole thing with Jazuka was just a hallucination. But then he felt something tickle his feet and the skin on his back, _"Are…those….bubbles?" _he asked confused. Suddenly he noticed there was something strapped to his mouth and he realised he was breathing perfectly fine. _"What the hell?" _Gohan wondered in confusion, before forcing his eyes open a crack and saw himself surrounded in the see through green gel-like liquid of a regeneration tank. He felt a flood of relief that he was alive but where could he be?

Then suddenly the memories flashed back into his head, _"Agh! The Saiyan ship! Somebody must have noticed me!" _Gohan thought in excitement, thanking every deity that existed. Gohan looked past the tank and saw a few people standing outside wearing lab coats rather than armor of any kind and Gohan presumed they were the doctors, behind them stood Jazuka, with shorter hair, in Saiyan armor talking to one of the doctors. But wait, how was that possible? Jazuka was about 17 when he turned up at our timeline and he said he was from the Age 1000. That meant that Jazuka wasn't going to be born for at least another 200 years or so. Besides, a full blooded Saiyan's hair never changes from birth. _"My hair is impossible to get to lie flat these days and I'm _technically_ still half-human…I think." _Gohan rambled on on his head before getting back to the point. Who was this guy that saved him?

Just then a beeping noise sounded off and all the people in the room turned to him, "He's done" one of the lab coat dudes said before walking over to the console and pressing a button that drained the fluid from it. They were all shocked when Gohan reached up, removed the breath mask, and without even needing instruction, pressed a few buttons and stepped out of the tank dripping wet and completely naked.

"_So he knows how to use a regen tank huh?" _Jinto noted to himself, throwing the guy some clothes to put on. Gohan couldn't explain it but he felt at ease with these people, knowing they were his. He felt like they were his family in some strange, hippie-sounding way. Gohan nodded gratefully at the man who gave him the clothes, Saiyan battle fatigues, and put them on. It was the same colour scheme and design as Raditz' armor had been, including the gloves and boots, only with the long spandex under-suit pants, and T-shirt length sleeves. Gohan noticed there was a scouter on the table and he didn't want to seem rude so he just but the thing on. It had a blue glass lens.

"Thank you for saving me, I would have died without your help" Gohan spoke in the common tongue, hoping they knew it as his Saiyago was kinda rusty from not being used for a good while. Vegeta had taught him most of the language but now he only remembered the important stuff. Thankfully the man replied in kind.

"No problem, I couldn't just leave you to die out there. But I haven't seen you around the ship and when I found you, you weren't dressed like a normal Saiyan so forgive me for asking but who exactly are you?" the man asked. Gohan then noticed all the lab coat Saiyans seemed extremely cautious of him.

"Oh of course forgive my bad manners. My name is Son Gohan, pleased to meet you." He introduced, bowing slightly before holding his hand out for a handshake.

The Saiyan looked at the hand confused, "My name is Jinto, but um, what are you doing?" He asked, confused by this strangers apparent customs.

"Where I come from it's how we greet each other, sorry I didn't realise that you might do things differently, how do you greet each other here?" Gohan asked curiously, wanting to know more about his people. Jinto looked at him for a moment and after deeming him not a threat, moved his right arm out and put his elbow at a 90 degree angle from his upper arm, and held it out horizontally.

"Do as I have done" he instructed simply. Gohan did so immediately with his right arm and waited. Jinto then moved his arm forward so that their fore arms were in complete contact for a moment before pulling away. Gohan nodded at him and memorized the action.

"Well met Son Gohan but I believe my people would like answers about the identity of the strange man I brought into our ship." Jinto explained before turning and gesturing for Gohan to follow. Gohan did so and followed him to a room with a table in the center. There were chairs around the table and a few high Saiyans who looked important sat around it. They all had White and Red armor with Black spandex underneath and with Red capes attached at the base of their shoulder guards. They gestured for the two to enter the room and take a seat at the table. Gohan saw that he was going to have to sit down and so wrapped his tail around his waist and sat.

After a few moments of silence the Saiyan sitting at the head of the table leaned forward, "He seems fairly Saiyan to me" his deep, smooth voice remarked, "Alright boy why don't you start by telling us your name?" he offered as everyone turned to look at him. Gohan nodded to the men.

"My name is Son Gohan." he told them all in a clear voice.

This time another of the Saiyans spoke up, "Son Gohan doesn't sound very conventional for a Saiyan to me." the man pointed out.

"You're right it isn't. I think I should tell you that I was born on Earth, not on Planet Vegeta, nor on this spaceship." Gohan explained, eliciting shocked expressions from everyone at the table.

"A Saiyan, raised on Earth?" one of them muttered almost disbelievingly, "Could it be that you are Bardock's son? You bear quite the resemblance to him" one of them asked him, "No you are much too young" he then added quietly.

"You are correct I am no son of any Bardock, you see it's complicated. Technically I wasn't always really a Saiyan" Gohan began, trying to explain his situation, getting weird looks from them, "I know it sounds crazy just let me explain. You see my father is a Saiyan named Goku, he was sent to Earth as a baby right before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He was raised on Earth by a human named Gohan, which is where I get my name. He married an Earthling woman and they had me, the first Human/Saiyan hybrid. But not that long ago I underwent a change on a cellular level. My Saiyan DNA swallowed and absorbed my Human DNA giving me all the characteristics of a full-blooded Saiyan. It's strange but I'm technically a Full Saiyan and a half-breed at the same time. But to make things simple on a biological level I'm a Saiyan just like all of you." He explained.

"Hmmm, I see. And you say your father's name was Goku, that's also an unusual name for a Saiyan." Another Saiyan said, thinking this information over.

"Oh I'm sorry, my father was sent to Earth as a baby, so the old man who found him didn't know his name. We later found out, through my Uncle Raditz who turned up on Earth one day, that my father's real name is Kakarot" he elaborated bringing a shocked expression to the one who asked him about Bardock.

"Kakarot!? Are you sure!?" the man asked him, "Yes you're telling the truth that's why you bear such a resemblance to Bardock!" the man said, almost shouting as he stood up out of his seat.

"I'm sorry, could you please fill me in on what exactly you're talking about?" Gohan asked, extremely puzzled as to what the Saiyan before him was rambling about.

"Kakarot was the name of Bardock's son! Yes I remember now Raditz was his first-born! To think that he had a son!" the man exclaimed.

"Actually he had two, I have a little brother." Gohan informed him, happy to find someone who in some way knew him.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" the Saiyan at the head of the table asked him.

"Well you see over the course of our lives, my father, his friends and I have all fought off villains who sought to destroy the Earth. Then what must have been yesterday, they all broke loose from hell and came looking for me. My father was killed in battle earlier this year you see, so instead they came looking for me. I managed to kill them all but in the process the Earth was destroyed." Gohan told the story.

"So Kakarot is dead…..I am sorry for your loss but at least he died in battle" Jinto said from beside him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, my dad won't be gone long. See on Earth we have a Namekian. This Namekian has the power to create something called Dragon Balls. 7 Mystical orbs that when gathered together, summon a dragon who can grant any wish the summoner desires. Including bringing the dead back to life provided they did not die of natural causes." Gohan told them all, intriguing many of them.

"We have heard tales of such power before, extraordinary. But you said the Earth was destroyed, how do you hope to bring your father back if the Namekian is dead?" A Saiyan asked him.

"That's the thing, one of my friends on Earth owned a very wealthy company that specialized in ingenious technology. We formed a plan in case something like this happened years ago. She built a network of space ships all over the planet and I held off the enemies while they escaped. I honestly didn't expect to survive the fight. When I woke up after the fight and Earth was destroyed I flew here as it was the closest inhabitable place to my location." Gohan further explicated to his Saiyan brethren.

"Clever of you. But how could you possibly know of our location?" Jinto asked him, thoroughly interested in his story.

"Ah, now this is a bit more complicated. Up until this year we thought there were only 3 more full blooded Saiyans left alive. My father, and someone you might know, Prince Vegeta" Gohan told them.

"Prince Vegeta lives!?" they asked excitedly, but the look on Gohan's face caused them to simmer back down almost immediately.

"To be honest I don't know, only months ago he was put into a regen tank to heal after the fight that my father died in. One day these men stormed his house, drained his son's energy and threw aside his Human wife. They took him and we have no way of finding him. They're either off-world already, or they and Vegeta died in the explosion." Gohan told them with a grimace and clenched fists, the others didn't ask the other questions they were dying to ask as this was clearly a sore spot for the young one, "Anyway I'm getting off-topic. One day these 2 Saiyans showed up from the future in a time machine. Their names were Jazuka and Kagome, brother and sister, and they helped us defeat a threat that came to us. Right before they left to go back to their own time Jazuka told us the location of this ship and said that I was welcome to come here if I ever needed it." Gohan recounted.

"_Jazuka and Kagome….I like those names. My wife already has a name for our son…but maybe my next children someday could have those names" _Jinto thought to himself absent-mindedly. **(A.N Yyyyep, just in case the whole part about him looking like Jazuka wasn't enough for you to get it) **

"Well Son Gohan we'd be happy to host you for as long as you need. It's good to know there are other Saiyans out there besides us. Especially ones that have escaped Frieza's watchful eye for so long." The Head Saiyan said kindly.

"Frieza? You think he's still looking for you?" Gohan asked, obviously flabbergasted by this information, "That's right you wouldn't know, would you? We met and fought Frieza on planet Namek almost 11 years ago" Gohan told them dropping a bombshell.

"WHAT!?" They all cried in unison. "Yeah, see when Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa all came to Earth it was to recruit my dad to Frieza's army. My dad refused to do something as horrible as destroy planets for a tyrant like him and so they attempted to destroy Earth and him so he would never be a threat. He easily defeated Raditz and Nappa and eventually even Vegeta, but on his way to fight Nappa, Vegeta and Nappa killed a lot of our friends. So after the fight we went to Namek to use their Dragon Balls, but unfortunately Frieza also found out about them and went to Namek too. Frieza was terrifyingly strong and he almost killed me on multiple occasions but even as a 6 year old my Saiyan genes meant I was very strong for my age and I managed to hurt him a few times after he transformed."

"YOU HURT FRIEZA'S TRANSFORMED STATE AS A CHILD!?" one of the older Saiyans said in shock.

"State*s, Vegeta eventually realised he was done taking orders from Frieza and teaming up with us was his best bet. Together he, a Namekian named Piccolo, A human named Krillin and I all managed to put up a good enough fight that he transformed all the way to his final form. He overpowered us easily at this point but just in time my father got there and fought evenly with him for a while."

"Incredible! Frieza's final form is something that no-one ever saw, only heard stories of. It was said his full power in that form was 100 million standard units!" Jinto remarked in barely more than a whisper.

"That's correct. It turns out he was only playing with my father at first, so in order to defeat him my father gathered all his strength into one last giant attack made up of the energy of every living thing on the planet. It hurt Frieza but it didn't defeat him and in revenge for getting hid by the attack, Frieza killed Krillin, my father's best friend since childhood and the anger my dad felt caused him to turn into a Super Saiyan for the very first time. He beat Frieza and then we used the Dragon Balls to wish back everyone who died in the fight." Gohan finished his story and everyone's jaws were on the floor.

"Y-Your father wa-was the first S-Super Saiyan!? AND HE KILLED FRIEZA!?"

"Yeah, his power then was about 150 million" Gohan added.

"150 MILLION!?" they all screamed at once in total shock.

"Yeah, but all of us, including me, have grown far stronger since back then. I'd wager that I'm at least as powerful as my father from back then as I am right now." Gohan said proudly, loving the shock and awe he was getting from his people.

"Impossible, my scouters picking you up at only 50 thousand right now." Jinto commented.

"How about you take me to the strongest part of your ship and I'll show you" Gohan offered with a smirk.

***Saiyan Ship Training Area: 5 minutes later***

Gohan looked around the massive expanse and noted that it was large enough that he shouldn't cause any damage by powering up in here.

"Alright looks good to me" Gohan confirmed with a nod of his head before looking back to the main 10 Saiyans who brought him here. Though many others had gathered around, curious of the newcomer. "You see on Earth when we learn to fight, we learn this ability to mask our Ki's from our enemy, just a little trick the Earthlings invented. Now we do it out of reflex unless we're fighting." Gohan explained to all of them there, receiving a nod from the cape-wearing Saiyans. It was a simple enough concept.

"Alright get ready now!" Gohan said in a slightly deeper voice as he crouched into a powering up position, "Hrrrrghh! Hwaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuughhh!" he let loose his power, opening the flood gates and powered up to his maximum without transforming. The whole ship shook just slightly and his scream reverberated off the walls around him and everyone's eyebrows shot up and their jaws dropped as their scouters suddenly went crazy. But more than that they could somehow, _feel_ the power in the air around them. A shockwave shot from Gohan that knocked over most of the people in the room and small bolts of electricity danced around the dome of translucent white light around him. Eventually his scream faded and he stood to his full height and a White flame of an aura whooshed around him and his fair blew slightly from the wind being created by his energy. "How about this? What do your scouters read now?" Gohan asked arrogantly.

Jinto's scouter was the first to finish calculating, "It's at…175 MILLION!" he suddenly exclaimed in a confused expression, but with his mouth was working silently like a fish out of water.

"Hmph, even stronger, must be because I almost died in that last fight" Gohan remarked to himself.

"B-begging you pardon Gohan…but I'm curious….are you also capable of becoming a Super Saiyan?" the lead Saiyan with the cape asked tentatively, receiving a nod. "Would you mind showing us? If that's at all possible I mean, I'd like to see the power of legend" he asked.

Gohan nodded at him, "Very well, but you might want to hold onto something" he told them and they took his words to heard grabbing onto whatever they could and backed up a bit. "RrrrrrrrgghhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Gohan's scream was let out as he reached deep inside himself and harnessed his inner anger. He felt the power travel through his veins and dance across his skin as he tingled with the familiar hot sensation of the powerful energy flow through his body. He felt his power skyrocket.

Gohan guessed that it about tripled his power and this was confirmed when he heard them call out, "500 MILLION!" Gohan's was finished powering up and he stood back at full height once again. A now Golden flame-like aura surrounding his body, his Golden hair sticking up ever more wildly and his eyes a brilliant Aqua that shone with dangerous power. "This is incredible! I've never encountered such power!" the Saiyans remarked, completely enraptured in his power, almost drawn to it.

"Hmph! I can get even stronger, about double this power." Gohan stated, with his face in an emotionless expression that just looked cold and calculated, further frying the brains of the people around him, "But this is beside the point, Frieza is dead now you no longer have to hide and try to stay out of sight" Gohan said out loud as he returned to his base form, eliciting whoops and cheers from all around him, "I need to get to Namek but without being able to access my full power it would take too long and I'd die along the way, do you think you could take me part of the way in your ship, just to get me in flying range?" Gohan asked the Saiyan leader who looked to one of his engineers.

"When can it be done? And how fast?" he asked the Saiyan with a cleaning rag over his shoulder and grease on his hands.

"Should only take us a few days to get him in safe flying range of Namek" he approximated for his general, who nodded.

"You heard him, we'll get going immediately. It's the least we can do, if it wasn't for you we'd probably have continued hiding for generations to come. We'll do anything we can to help you Son Gohan."

Gohan nodded and smiled thankfully, yeah, he definitely liked Saiyans, and now he was only MORE proud to be one, just like all of them.

_JJ: Yoooo, another chapter for you guys! And since so far there's only one review I'll respond to that RIGHT now!_

**_StammRoar: Woah, woah?_**


	3. Journey to Namek

_JJ: I've been getting a few more reviews as of late which is good to see, it really motivates me to write more. Anyway I'm going to be responding to Reviews at the bottom of each chapter from now on. But besides that I've got nothing else to say so enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 2: Getting to Namek**

Gohan stood at the bridge of a large spaceship as it flew at its top speed through the great dark void. It had been 2 days since they had left for Namek and Gohan knew that he was almost within flying distance, it should only be another day before he arrived close enough to his friends but he learned that the Saiyans knew of a planet only about as far from Earth as Namek but in a different direction. It was an inhabitable planet very similar to Earth. It was currently inhabited by some remnants of Freiza's Planet Trade Organisation, but it was very minimal and they planned to dispose of them easily and establish a connection with the Namekians and Earth. Though to do that they had to make contact with the Namekians and so opted to go to Namek with Gohan and so he had decided that he'd stay on their ship and train on the way.

At this Gohan decided he had taken a long enough break and radioed in with the scouter, "Going down to training section 2B." He told them and left the room, nodding to Jinto as he did so. Jinto nodded back and fell in step just behind Gohan following him. Jinto put on a proud face but deep down he was nervous since he knew how much stronger Gohan was than him. Jinto himself clocked in with a max power of about 500,000 standard Units which was quite powerful for the standards of this ship, and even more impressive back in the old days of Planet Vegeta, but it was barely a tenth of Gohan's power as a Super Saiyan and barely even compared to his base form.

However upon arriving at the training area Gohan matched his power output to almost exactly Jinto's. He recognized the confused look on the Saiyan's face and explained, "I won't get much of a boost out of beating up weaker opponents anyway. But this way, fighting on equal terms will make me a better and more experienced Martial Artist." Gohan elaborated for his training partner, who nodded in understanding and fell into his own fighting stance.

Jinto pressed for an advantage by suddenly bursting his Ki to pull power and flying at Gohan. Gohan ducked the swooping punch and caught Jinto's boot as the older man flew over him. Gohan turned and threw Jinto back the way he came and, leaning forward on his feet, pushed off and flew at insane speeds towards his sparring opponent. Jinto flipped in mid-air and slid along the ground, putting one hand on the floor to help slow him down. He looked up and saw as Gohan moved so fast it almost appeared that he phased in front Jinto with his leg pulled back. The kick flew forwards in an upwards arc, aiming for Jinto's chin but the more experienced Saiyan leaned back, barely making it out of the range of the kick in time. Jinto then stood up leaning forward, being careful to avoid a backlash from the leg that was still in its arc of motion, throwing a right uppercut at Gohan's exposed abdomen.

Gohan saw the punch coming as he pulled his leg back to avoid a counter or grab. Gohan leaned his body to his right and threw his own right hand forward in a hook motion but with an open palm, simultaneously deflecting the punch to the side and using it to push himself to Jinto's left. Gohan landed on his right foot and threw his left foot in the same manner one would kick a soccer ball. The foot was on target for Jinto's ribs but the man was much more experienced in close combat and dropped his elbow to block the blow before shoving the offending appendage to the side leaving Gohan off balance. Jinto hopped in the air and attempted a drop kick but Gohan slipped to the side, avoiding the blow and double hammer-fisting Jinto in the stomach, bringing his knee up stopping the Saiyan's descent quickly. Gohan heard the back of Jinto's armor plate crack upon contact with Gohan's knee, Gohan moved to continue the combo but Jinto rolled off Gohan's knee, barely landing right on his own feet, before pushing off the ground away from Gohan, springing off his hands and feet to get away.

He came to a stop and panted and coughed. Gohan may have lowered his power to match his, but the boy had speed and sheer strength on his side for sure. Gohan had been in a LOT more real, life-threatening, and epic battles than Jinto could even imagine. Jinto had been fighting longer but not to the extent of which Gohan had been and it was leaving Jinto feeling fairly outclassed.

The two dashed at eachother and Jinto unleashed a quick combo of two left jabs followed by a right side kick aimed at Gohan's head and a right cross followed that. Gohan easily stuck his right palm out open wide and stopped the first jab before bringing his left forearm up to stop the next jab that came at his solar plexus without taking his eyes of his opponent. Gohan ducked the kick and twisted his shoulders and head in a way that allowed him to face the punch as it flew past his face. As Jinto was pulling his fist back from that last attack before he could react Gohan threw a low roundhouse at the outside of Jinto's left leg, buckling the older fighter for a split second but it was all the time needed for Gohan to follow up with an uppercut to Jinto's gut which he followed up by dropping an elbow on the top of Jinto's skull, completely dropping the fighter to his arms and knees. Jinto surprised Gohan by, from his hands and knees, pushing forward and doing a frontflip, using his spin to aim an axe kick at Gohan's shoulder. Gohan barely dodged the attack by leaping to the side.

Jinto stopped his flipping and while still floating upside down immediately tossed a Ki blast like a baseball at close range. Gohan had just landed on his feet when he looked over and saw the ball of energy in his face, requiring him to lean back and backhand it upwards and to his right. When he went to focus his eyes on Jinto he noticed he was gone. Gohan reached out with his Ki and felt something behind him and he smirked thinking that he had the jump on the guy. Gohan spun on the spot and threw his fist out backwards in an attempt to backfist his opponent but his fist merely passed through thin air where he sensed Jinto a moment ago. Gohan looked down and saw Jinto crouched slightly. The older Saiyan put his two hands at point blank range at Gohan's stomach region and let loose a wide and erratic blast of Ki that exploded upon impact shrouding everything in swirling mass of smoke and flames for a long moment. When it cleared away Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"_That blast was nowhere near powerful enough to kill Gohan" _Jinto thought immediately, falling into a defensive stance, his eyes darting about the place.

"Impressive, you almost got me that time" the disembodied voice of Gohan remarked from somewhere around Jinto. As the smoke cleared entirely Jinto saw Gohan floating some ways away without a scratch on him, shocking the older Saiyan who was sure his attack had made contact, "Now we can get started for real." Gohan remarked with a mischievous grin on his face making Jinto shudder slightly.

**Namek: Currently**

Videl stood and marveled at the lush blue fields of grass and the bright green skies of the planet Namek. It was like the opposite of Earth and it was amazing to see, it was so beautiful. Every human marveled at their surroundings the minute they stepped off the ships and were even further mystified by the inhabitants of the planet. They were a tall, seemingly all-male species with Green skin, Pink muscle tissue and antennae on their foreheads. At first the people seemed fearful of the visitors, remembering their last encounter with another race, but after seeing the familiar faces of Bulma and what appeared to be a child with the face of their savior Goku, they knew they were safe and approached in a welcoming manner, greeting the Earthlings to their planet.

From there life had continued smoothly. The Nameks gave them permission to use the Dragon Balls the minute they were able to be used in order to get their planet back, in repayment for Earth giving them back their planet. However it would be roughly half a year before they could be used. At hearing this information most of the humans turned grim but just then they saw what appeared to be another ship flying towards Namek.

At this, one of the stronger, young-looking Namekians got into a defensive stance and hopped into the air, floating and charging a Ki blast in his right hand for all to see, seriously confusing and shell shocking the Human audience. Bulma saw that it was a Capsule Corp Ship, with a fair amount of damage to the hull. The genius inventor turned and waved her hands at the Namekian frantically, "Wait no don't shoot it down that's one of us!" Bulma cried out panicking.

Fortunately the Namekian's super hearing allowed him to hear her even as high as he was and he looked back at her, "Oh, I apologize but I sensed multiple extremely high powers and I got defensive." the alien explained, floating back down and allowing the Ki in his hand to fade away. At hearing these words Bulma's eyes lit up.

"High powers?! Hey you guys! It must be Gohan and the others!" Bulma called back to the members of the Z gang who were already here such as the kids, Master Roshi, 18, Chi-Chi, Ox king, Oolong and so on. The gang heard this and they all began jumping for joy. Videl heard this and turned to Bulma, running up to her, her two blonde friends close behind.

"Did you just say Gohan!?" Videl asked more desperately than she would ever admit to being. She was barely able to believe her ears. The raven-haired teen thought she would never see Gohan again.

"Yeah! He must have done it! Wooh Gohan! Just like his dad!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly as the crowd moved over to the ship, cheering and whooping. The doors opened and several beat up fighters streamed out. Mirai Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Dende and Chiaoutzu emerged from the machine, obviously having seen better days, but overall okay.

Bulma saw her oldest and hugged him madly. Marron ran straight into Krillin's arms who laughed, happy to see his daughter alive and well. 18 hugged her husband. Everyone was happy. Videl continued waiting for Gohan to come out of the ship, staring at the doors expectantly. After a few minutes it became apparent that Gohan was not coming out of that ship. She looked at those who already came out and saw that Mirai was the only one she knew and so approached the tall lavender-haired boy. He seemed to see her coming and turned. "Videl, long time no see, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances" he half-joked with a care-free smile on his face.

However, Videl didn't smile in kind and immediately asked in a wavering voice, "Where is he Mirai?" and immediately the time-travellers face fell into a grim one. As soon as the others saw his face they all enclosed on the newly arrived fighters.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!?" Chi-chi wailed hysterically, and her panic passed onto the two younger Saiyan kids, and they started tearing up.

"Where's my big brother Trunks?" Goten asked, wiping his tears away with his long Blue sleeve and a sniffle. And the look on Gohan's family's faces tore him apart. But he knew he had to tell them all he knew, for better or for worse.

"Well, our ship managed to get off Earth only minutes before it exploded. Our ship as you can see sustained a fair amount of damage from the debris left of the planet" Trunks started, gesturing to the large dents that most people had noticed before. "Gohan's Ki survived the explosion but he was unconscious. After the shockwave though and our beating at the hands of the enemies I had no energy to help him, I passed out shortly after. When I woke up Gohan's Ki was awake but erratic as if he was panicking and it was moving fast. It was possible he was still in combat but I don't know. It slowly dropped to almost nothing and he stilled out there. I thought I sensed another Ki near him but they soon both disappeared completely." Trunks told the story, in as much detail as he could for his friend's family. Trunks noted the confusion on Videl's, Erasa's and Sharpener's faces and realised they didn't understand, and neither did the normal human population. Trunks figured that they would all have to be given a lesson on how the world really worked at this point. Mr Satan (who must be hiding somewhere in the crowd) couldn't keep these people from the truth any longer, shit had officially gotten real.

"So what does that mean? Is Gohan okay?!" Sharpener asked urgently, hoping for an explanation that made sense.

"Well, I don't know. It's possible but unfortunately we have to come to grips with the possibility that Gohan is…..dead" Trunks said, forcing himself to strain the last part. It had been a gut-wrenching experience when he thought his friend was dead last time. Even for the third time facing Gohan's death it wasn't any easier and Trunks was seriously hurting. However he knew there were others who were hurting more over his possible death right now, and so he put on a strong face for them.

Videl however couldn't accept this. She couldn't help but get a strong feeling of déjà vu from this but the girl shrugged it off. She just would not allow it to be true. The young fighter looked to the sky and wished to Gohan wherever he was, _"Gohan…please be okay" _

_JJ: And that's a wrap folks I know it was pretty short but I was short on time and I couldn't set up a better place to end it without it feeling wrong so I decided to cut this here. Stay tuned for the next chapter! _


	4. Return of the Protagonist

JJ: So I have time to be typing this up so Imma do it ROLL OUT!

**Chapter 3: Arrival at Namek**

The many humans on Namek had been thoroughly confused as of late. For years and years they had been lead to believe by their champion Hercule Satan himself that the light tricks used against Cell were nothing more than just that, tricks and technology. So how was it that these people seemed to be using all of these tricks without any chance to prepare or stage anything right in front of them? It simply was not possible and it caused murmurs among the crowd. They had all, within the last 3 days of being on the planet apparently called Namek, witnessed people defying the laws of gravity and lifting into the air and travelling around in the sky at speeds none of them could begin to comprehend. They had seen fighters knock down trees with their bare hands and form craters with their bodies in intense "training" sessions against eachother without coming to harm. None of this added up.

Sure the Gold Fighter always seemed to be able to do all this stuff and once even demonstrated his ability to move faster than light with apparent ease on live TV for no other reason than to show criminals everywhere what he was capable of. But everyone had always assumed that a somewhat decent person had just gotten their hands on Cell technology and broke a few laws in order to help the public, so in general they took a liking to him. But this? The fighters were fighting shirtless and there was no exo-suit, no device, no jetpacks or wires. No mirrors or smoke machines. It was all so natural and organic to them and they simply couldn't process how they did it?

After all, Mister Satan had always been very firm and confident in his remarks and claims about such abilities not existing naturally, but then again, he also claimed that there were no such thing as aliens and here they were. They were on an alien planet with a friendly and helpful alien species seeing alien things. Maybe…just maybe…..Mr. Satan wasn't right about everything? It may sound preposterous to some but at this point in time it was the closest thing to a logical explanation.

Of course some people greatly detested this view and remained firm on the basis that somehow this was all a trick and they awaited word from the champ himself to confirm their beliefs with a logical and rational explanation that would elicit an sense of understanding for all his loyal followers, however the champ was yet to make a statement and never once showed his face to the public. As the days had progressed, the number of people who believed him slowly dwindled as the human race slowly lost faith in his ability to know everything about everything. People began to doubt. As it stood now, after 3 days with no word from Mr. Satan, slightly under half of Earth's population remained loyal. Some because they were stubborn and firm and refused to believe anything they couldn't rationalize for themselves. Others because they feared living in a world where they knew nothing of it's true nature and desperately grasped at the straws that were the common knowledge of Earth.

Not long after it all started happening Erasa had stopped believing in the "champ" and spent a lot of time talking to Bulma and Chi-Chi, helping her get through their combined grief and sorrow at the probability that Gohan and Vegeta were dead. Sharpener tried to stick with his idol but soon he, like most of the population, stopped believing in the boastful man. He apologized to Videl just as Erasa had to which Videl smiled and nodded her understanding. She too had lost faith on some level, but she couldn't just abandon her father. Not without talking to him first at least. But unfortunately he refused to let anyone in the capsule house he had been given by Bulma. He stayed in there all day and all night never leaving the portable house's confines. Not even for his own daughter.

Still, the loyal person Videl is she never gave up. Not until she had answers and a clear understanding of the situation as a whole. So she set up her house right next to her father's and waited. She trained and talked with her friends mostly during the day but at night she lay awake, barely getting the right amount of sleep. Her planet was destroyed, and Gohan was most likely dead.

Hearing this had torn her apart. She knew she had to face facts and try to get stronger and move on in memory of him but she couldn't help but hope that he was really alive, no matter how slim the chances were. Not to mention ever since she found out Gohan had probably died she'd been having these strange dreams every night. She dreamed that she found Gohan dead in the rain. She dreamed that a man claiming and appearing to be his father took his son's limp body in his arms and silently wept at the sight. More people were there as Goku buried him in a tomb of rocks to protect his body from the weather. All of them grieved and cried and Videl remembered that it had hurt _so much _to experience.

The blood spatters on his face, his open eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mouth frozen open in the agony he must have felt during his last moments. She remembered being taken with the group of people she assumed were Gohan's family and training with them. Even learning to do the things she had witnessed happening lately. She had gotten much stronger and Videl laughed to herself as she thought sarcastically that it would have explained why she felt so much stronger….recently.

"_Wait…could it-? No, impossible….but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to find out." _She reasoned to herself mentally. Videl knew that this was pointless and that it was just a stupid dream. But some part of her mind was screaming for her to explore and investigate the possibility. Besides, she needed answers anyway and what better way then to go straight to the source.

Videl got out of bed on the 4th day of being on Namek and made her way out of her capsule house, locking the door behind her rather than decapsulising it to save her spot. She marched to the group of people that seemed to know Gohan and immediately got hit by a sense of Déjà vu looking at all of them individually. In fact….somehow…..she knew these people without ever having met most of them.

She recognized Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother. Goten, Gohan's little brother and they're both named that way after….their father. Yamcha is the scarred one. The one with 3 eyes it Tien. She knew all of them somehow without having ever met them. Or maybe those are just made up names her dream created? But then, where did it get the appearances of these people. Bulma she could get, Yamcha was a baseball player. But the others, they made no sense. How could she possibly know all this?

She saw Mirai off to the side leaning against a tree looking off into the sky with his arms crossed, much like his father, _"HOW DO I KNOW THAT?!" _she screamed internally, while looking fine on the outside. Videl approached him quietly and noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought and she could see the dry sadness and sorrow in his eyes. She had to know how she knew. And hopefully Mirai would have the answers. "Hey Mirai, how are you?"

The distracted teen didn't even turn his gaze to her when he responded, "Hey Videl. I'm fine, thanks." he responded and though Videl could tell it wasn't the truth she knew better than to delve into it at a time like this. He might take offense at her intrusiveness and refuse to answer her questions. Videl simply nodded before stopping. With a deep breath she mustered all her courage to ask her what would probably sounds like the ramblings of a crazy person.

"Mirai….I've been having these….dreams lately and…" she began, clearly trying to stall for time to find the right way to word what she wanted to ask. Trunks noticed this but allowed it regardless, choosing to help lengthen her stalling.

"Dreams? About what? What kind of dreams?" he asked inquisitively, wondering why she would possibly want to talk to him about dreams. The future traveller knew they were friends sort of but they weren't, "talk about our innermost feelings" friendly.

"Well that's just it. I feel like they might be visions rather than dreams….crazy I know…" she trailed off feeling embarrassed about the whole thing and suddenly regretting her decision. She began mentally berating herself when she was interrupted by a short chuckle from the taller teen.

"It's not crazy Videl, I believe you. Tell me what kind of vision. It must be important if you came to me instead of one of the others." the Lavender-haired teenager told her reassuringly with a light smile which immediately made her feel less awkward.

"Well, you see I was having what I thought were dreams about…" she trailed off again. Battling internally over whether or not she should tell him. If she was wrong and they had nothing to do with this she'd sound like a total creep. But she HAD to know, this wasn't something she could live with and ignore without any answers for the rest of her life. Forging an armor of steel around her self-confidence and once again sucking in a hefty mouthful of air, Videl asked what her mind was screeching for answers for, "Well about all of you, Gohan's friends and family. I had a memory of Gohan…dead, in the rain and mud covered in blood, and I saw his father. In the dream his name was Goku and he buried his son and everyone was there and upset" Videl began, completely oblivious to the shocked expression on Trunk's face.

"And these dreams continued but they feel more like memories and somehow my subconscious knew the names of people I shouldn't know. Like, I know your father is Vegeta! Short, muscular guy with flame-like hair! How do I know that? I've never met him and only heard him mentioned before!" she began getting more passionate and loud as she explained it all to the taller boy who's jaw was hanging wide open and his left eye twitched.

After her explanation of it all Trunks finally had his chance to speak and explain it all. After clearing his throat and registering everything she had told him he thought of the best way to word this. He decided to start with the simple answer, "Alright Videl, first of all, all of that stuff WAS a memory." Trunks confirmed, making her visibly relax in relief that she wasn't going crazy or somehow psychic.

"When is it a memory of though?" she asked totally confused, "According to my memory all those things took place about halfway through this year, in fact only a few months from now? How is it possible to have happened in the future?" she asked, her brows scrunching in irritated confusion, trying to grasp or in some way rationalize how it had happened.

"Okay Videl, I'm going to tell you exactly what happened and no matter how crazy it may sound know that it's the truth, alright?" he told her, earning a confused look and a nod of confirmation. "Okay, so the school year had been progressing quite well. But a crazy doctor created a variable army of killer robots in secret. They weren't just any robots though, they were cyborgs. The scientist took living people and experimented on them to make them more machine than man. The process however made them exponentially stronger than they were before the experiments, and so with this he built an extremely powerful army with the intention to exterminate Earth's population." Trunks told her, starting with the simple beginning and purposely skipping the part about the doctor being from the future.

Videl's face morphed into horror and disgust, "That's terrible!" she exclaimed, feeling anger towards anyone who would want to do that.

Trunks merely nodded in confirmation, "Worse was the way he gained these people to experiment on. There was an official martial arts competition company set up in Satan City that invited strong fighters to come in once a week where they would have a tournament. The winner of the tournament was deemed the strongest fighter of the week and they took and experimented on them, adding them to their army, creating rather exceptionally powerful warriors. Sharpener actually found out about it and invited us all to see, that is, Gohan, Erasa, you and I."

Now that he had said it Videl suddenly recalled such a memory, going to this big flashy new business operation for fighters with a stupid name. "Well what happened next? It's clear whatever happened to us in there is important to the story." Videl commented, guessing ahead of time with her long practiced detective skills. She noted that at this exact moment Mirai faltered and he flinched slightly clearly in regard to the memory. He hesitated a second trying to find the best way to word it.

"Well, one of the fighters they threw in to the competition was an already-converted robokiller, so Gohan decided enough was enough as the cyborg mercilessly beat the human, and went down to save him." Trunks explained seriously hoping she didn't remember the bit about the Gold Fighter. Because then he would be forced to explain that they were one in the same and he didn't really feel like doing that.

"Yeah I remember Gohan getting up out of his seat during a fight….vaguely. Why would he do that aren't they supposedly multiple times stronger than normal people?" Videl queried. Sure Gohan had seemed pretty good when he fought those guys on Earth but if he could beat them they couldn't have been than much stronger than her could they? So how would he match up against a killing machine?

The muscular adolescent before her merely locked eyes with her and continued with a tone of absolute seriousness that she was inclined to believe, "Videl you saw the way he dealt with the guys down on Earth before correct?" he asked, receiving a slow, short nod from the vertically challenged girl. "Well to put this into perspective for you, even the weakest of those enemies would have been too much for you, especially in such large numbers. But regardless even in a 1 on 1 with them you were totally outclassed." He explained bluntly to her, shocking her and even slightly offending her with his easy dismissal of her abilities. Videl opened her mouth to argue but Trunks closed his eyes patiently and held up his hand to silence her, "Videl, trust me I'm not underestimating you, I know what I'm talking about. My point isn't that you were too weak for them. In fact for a human you are already exceptionally strong, especially due to the power you obtained from the training we gave you" again her mouth opened to say something, "I'll get to that." He interrupted, "Anyway. They were simply too powerful for you, it wasn't your fault, no-one could have stopped them, not even your father as I'm sure you've gathered from your time here" he added slightly quieter.

Videl's eyes widened comically, he knew about her father already. He knew something. She had to know what he knew right this instant. However for a third time he seemingly read her mind ahead of time and before she could even get a word out gave her an ultimatum in the tone of a patient man who was beginning to become frustrated. "What do you want to know today, about your father or about what happened that led to the human race losing their memories?"

Videl immediately shut up and forced away all questions or thoughts of interrupting for something dumb again. He nodded to himself before continuing. "Anyway now I can't really put into perspective how much stronger Gohan was then you at that point in time, just know that it was a LOT, and so with great power, came great responsibility. He had a moral obligation to help in any way possible, especially for someone who couldn't defend themselves. He dashed in and easily beat the monstrosity to nothing. However apparently the higher-ups took note of this and sent a more powerful enemy. Gohan knew he could beat it but Gohan…well you see, ever since he was young Gohan has had this anger problem. When he got angry his power would multiply to levels inconceivable and he was always angriest when someone evil took pleasure in hurting the innocent. So understandably he was angry with these robot murderers. This wouldn't be so bad however when Gohan gets this anger it also awakens another side of him, a more sadistic, cruel and cold side of him. So instead of immediately destroying this new, more powerful enemy, he instead took advantage of his opponent's handicap and purposely only fought at its level. Toying with it and instilling a sense of hopelessness. However the machine barely felt emotions such as fear so it instead calculated that by eliminating someone close to Gohan it might cause him to grieve and give the bot the chance to escape." Trunks paused now, unsure of how to continue without totally freaking the girl out. He looked up thoughtfully with his arms crossed for a long minute. His face was creased into a grim kind of contemplation.

"That's horrible! Who did it pick to kill?" Videl asked with her face twisted, showing just how aghast she was at the atrocities of these poor twisted souls. At her words Mirai sighed in resignation, entirely unsure of how to do this, and just went with strictly the truth.

"Well it knew next to nothing of Gohan but saw Erasa cheering his name and assumed she must be close and fired a condensed Ki beam" he already anticipated what she would ask next unless he explained, "Which is basically one of those light beams you see us use in our fights, only it's much smaller and its intent is to pierce right through the opponents body, making it effective for aiming for gaps in armor and hitting major organs." He elucidated for the girl and her eyes immediately grew wide at the implications. "Your friend Sharpener pushed her out the way at the last second and was hit by it. There was a lot of blood and there was no way a normal human could have survived that." He told her and her eyes bugged out further.

"SHARPENER DIED!? That's not even possible, how is he here now if he died!?" she screamed in total confusion. Everything Mirai was telling her sounded so far-fetched and impossible but her visions and her way of knowing people and things about people she shouldn't told her the guy was telling the truth.

"Well thanks to interference by a guy named Chan3-…" A sudden flash of memory crossed Videl's mind suddenly and she remembered him. The strange guy that joined their school…she remembered not liking him very much he always seemed pretty hostile towards Gohan "he was able to survive it. We however didn't know that." Videl only nodded, and Trunks voice seemed to get much quieter and it seemed more like he was talking to himself at this point as his voice was suddenly filled with sorrow and pity for his friends predicament in that situation. "It tore Gohan apart, Gohan could've defeated it from the beginning and he knew it. But he had to live with the knowledge that he could have saved Sharpener, but even more prominent than his self-loathing was his unadulterated, blind rage." Trunks trailed off here.

"I'm assuming Gohan killed it?" Videl asked quietly, mentally on the edge of her seat at this story that almost sounded like it came straight from fiction, **(A.N Sorry had to have a throwback to these cheesy 4****th**** wall jokes from the original story) **anxiously awaiting an answer. The now strongest fighter on Namek only nodded in response for a minute before actually explaining it, "Yeah, he powered up to a level of strength we previously thought he didn't have and fired the largest and most powerful beam he could without obliterating everyone and everything this side of the Solar System, completely disintegrating a large portion of the building, so there wasn't even a lot of rubble left over, and it annihilated the cyborg completely" Mirai told her, giving her the most detailed picture possible and her face seemed suddenly distant which Mirai was beginning to assume meant she was getting a memory.

Videl remembered standing behind a figure next to Mirai. Due to the super intense light from the attack she couldn't actually make out any real colours or details of the fighter from behind him, due to the shadowing, but the silhouette definitely seemed tall enough to be Gohan and the outline of his hair fit the description too. "Yeah…I remember that" Videl whispered in total awe at the brilliant light that shot into the sky and detonated somewhere out in the atmosphere, throwing all to the ground, creating a blinding explosion. "Is it really possible for him to destroy half the solar system? Just like that?" she asked in a mix of fear and awe before being given a pointed look by Mirai.

"He can do far more than that at his full power, I'd wager by now that he's marginally stronger than when he could destroy the whole Solar System." Trunks corrected for her, dropping her jaw even wider. How was something like that possible from a being so small in the grand scheme of things? He was barely a little speck in comparison to a tall building, let alone the entire Solar System. This knowledge caused her to fear and respect Gohan far more than before, and she remembered all those times Jake had made fun of him in class. If Gohan had wanted to he could have killed them all with a flick of his wrist for their insolence at any time. Videl was having trouble wrapping her head around this new information. "After that whole scenario androids and cyborgs started appearing more frequently, and at one time one of them put Gohan in such bad condition we thought he was dead and buried his body" Trunks visibly flinched slightly at the memory. It had reminded him so much of the way Gohan died in his time. Videl remembered her dreams about Gohan dying and figured that must have been what he was talking about.

"_So it was real after all…." _She thought off-handedly and also flinched at the recurring sight of Gohan's bloodied, lifeless form in the rain, his eyes still open and face a mask of excruciating pain.

"Eventually there was an army of them at our doorstep. After we thought Gohan had died we took you with us to train you to defend yourself against such powerful enemies which is why you might have found yourself feeling especially strong, or found yourself able to do things you didn't previously think you were capable of" Trunks continued, ignoring Videl's inability to process the information fast enough as she remembered all the times she had done something she shouldn't have been able to, "They destroyed a large portion of the human population and a few of our close friends in the ensuing battle. But eventually the army was defeated and we used the Dragonballs, a set of mystical orbs that when gathered together grant any two wishes the user asks for, to revive everyone who was killed and fix the damage to the planet and even force the population to forget the whole thing had happened, to make it as if that had never happened, essentially throwing you all back in time." Videl's eyes shot open even wider, wondering to herself if such a thing was really possible, but then she remembered something.

"No….you had to use….Dragonballs from another planet alongside these ones….I remember going out into space with you all to this planet before…" Videl said, clearly straining herself trying to remember it more clearly.

Trunks looked astonished, "That's right Videl, honestly I didn't think you would remember that part yet. Well yeah with both planet's Dragonballs we were able to fix all damage and casualties on Earth as well as erase your memories of the event. Though to be completely honest, we hadn't meant to erase yours." The time traveller admitted to her, eliciting a face of confusion.

"You didn't? Well then how did you? Why did you?! This is important!" Videl asked frantically, waiting for an answer.

"It was an accident Videl" he explained to her, "It was a technicality with the way we worded the wish. And from there we kinda just rolled with it. Luckily for you though the wish only repressed the memories. It didn't seem to actually erase them." He detailed more clearly for the girl, "Anyway, now you know pretty much the whole story, and now you know more about the situation with your father too." He added.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm pretty shocked that this really happened to me…I thought it was all just a dream…" she murmured. Mirai's mouth opened as if to say something when his eyes widened and he spun very suddenly and looked out into the sky in a seemingly random direction. Videl noticed that many of the others from Gohan's group and a few of the Namekians were looking in that direction too in confusion, awe, and concern.

"Guys…" Yamcha started a little shakily, "D-do you….sense that?" he asked, hoping that this energy was just a malfunction or something in his senses. His hopes were quickly crushed when Tien confirmed it was indeed real.

"That power! It's huge!" the tall, incredibly muscular man said in shock.

"Calm down! Not power, power's" Mirai corrected for them, "It's more than one person, in fact it's a lot of people" he explained, calming everyone slightly

A few Namekians began raising their powers, ready to fire at the intruders but Mirai stopped them, "Don't, the energy up there feels friendly and without malice. I think whoever it is came here looking for us" The half-Saiyan instructed before adding, "Sorry for bringing so many uninvited guests to your planet."

"It's fine, we never get visitors and it's the least we can do, we have the room for you after all." One of the Older Namekians told him with a small comforting smile.

As the powers neared they saw it was in fact a spaceship filled with energy and they could not all tell for sure that it was definitely much more than one person. Once again Mirai noticed something before all the other's did due to his exceedingly more accurate Ki abilities. Among the hundreds and hundreds of Ki's on that ship one stood out to the Lavender-haired boy more than the others. It seemed….familiar. When the ship entered the atmosphere and slowed down and prepped it's landing gear Mirai could sense it much more clearly and distinguish it easily from all the other powers among the ship.

"Son of aaaa bitch…" Mirai muttered in amazement with a smirk on his face that reminded Videl of his father, Vegeta. The look confused Videl, did Mirai know who was on that ship? What was going on here? How many aliens would she see in one day?! This was almost too much for her and so for the normal humans over behind her at their individual houses it was probably causing a lot of fainting and jaw-dropping.

"Mirai, do you know who's on that ship?" she asked, and received a nod. She did not however get the explanation she was hoping he'd give without her needing to ask it of him. She heard cheering and whooping from the rest of Gohan's group and saw them smiling and waving at the ship. "Mind explaining this to me please?!" she growled in frustration and being left out of the loop, despite the fact that she was RIGHT there.

"I knew that bastard could pull through" Mirai said simply smirking, "Videl, you can now have all your questions answered, because Gohan's here"

_JJ: Hey guys sorry this took so long I'm on a really tight schedule as of late, anyway here's your chapter, hope this one was more to your liking as the last one was rushed A LOT. This one was a little rushed due to time constraints, plus I have School again starting tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to work on the story but I promise I'll do it whenever possible since we're still only just getting started. Until next time yo._


	5. Training Begins

JJ: Sorry these chapters are taking so long to get out guys but I just started my last year at school and I can't use my computer to write as much as I'd like with a temporary furniture shift we're doing at the moment. My PC is literally against a wall between my kitchen and living room and until we've finished rearranging all our stuff it's not goin back so yeah the next few chapters might be slower, sorry in advance. Anyway no gasbagging let's get right into this.

**Chapter 4: Back to space!**

As the ship full of Saiyans entered Namek's atmosphere it slowed down, seemingly far too large to land anywhere near them with the ship's sheer size. It lowered to about half a mile from the ground and those on the ground watched as just under a dozen black dots dashed out the side of the ship and sped their way to their hosts. Mirai sensed Gohan among those coming down to the ground with several others he didn't recognize in the slightest.

Mirai personally already knew that he had come with Saiyans. Well, more like had a strong hunch. On their second day on Namek, Mirai used his time machine to travel to the future in which Jazuka was about to try and form an alliance, as per the plan he formed with the Kai of Time. However everyone else was yet to know of this and instead wondered who Gohan could possibly have come across with a ship THAT big. Chi-Chi immediately shoved her way past everyone to get to where Gohan was seemingly about to land, fully prepared to give him a hug and an earful for going off like Goku used to, and was the first to see the people Gohan was with, and even more shockingly, that Gohan was dressed just like one.

The glare of the sun up until now had been shining behind the figures and so it was impossible to see more than their silhouettes, but as they drifted below the direct light of the sun details could be made out. Gohan touched down in his full set of Saiyan armor, surrounded by multiple other Saiyans all with serious expressions on their faces. Gohan smiled lightly at seeing everyone okay, though it was impossible to miss that Gohan's eyes now remained less rounded and narrower and his features seemed sharper, as if he was already a Super Saiyan.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked smoothly and lightly, however his eyes and mouth widened slightly into an expression of surprise when he sensed an angry Ki right beside him. Out of reflex Gohan leaned his head back and watched as a familiar frying pan whooshed past where his head would have been. As soon as the pan had passed by he moved his head back and turned to his mother and gave a sad smile. "Hey mom, I'm really sorry about this I know you must-" but Gohan was cut off when the woman jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Gohan it's okay honey I know why you have to do it, I just hate that it always has to be my family" she explained, letting go of him and standing back looking over him, "Look at you, are you taller? You like slightly taller, and broader too, have you been training a lot? And your face you look so much more mature then when I last saw you!" she fretted over him as Gohan smiled at his mother's antics, "Oh and what happened to your clothes baby? You're dressed like one of those delinquents!" she huffed, and all of the Saiyans behind Gohan stepped back nervously at that. Jinto thought that this woman was quite overbearing personally, more so than even some Saiyan women.

"Yeah I'd like to hear about these delinquents! Are those SAIYANS?!" Yamcha asked, unable to believe his own eyes. The look on the other's faces said that they were all silently asking the same question.

Gohan nodded with another light smile at his friends, "You bet'cha, remember when Jazuka told us about these guys right before he left?" Gohan hinted, attempting and succeeding to jog his friends memories and their eyes widened collectively. "Yep, I just extended my Ki, found that I had a chance of getting to their ship in time and blasted off, I didn't quite make it, I passed out not far from the ship but Jinto here saw me and saved me" Gohan recounted, gesturing at the Saiyan who had saved his life.

"THAT GUY LOOKS JUST LIKE JAZ-" Krillin began shouting before being elbowed in the side by Mirai who merely gave him a pointed look that Krillin thought looked an awful lot like a, _"This-is-Jazuka's-ancestor-and-if-you-give-anything-away-he-might-never-exist-in-this-timeline face" _"Oh" he muttered and luckily the Saiyan named Jinto hadn't noticed his outburst.

"So, these are all Saiyans huh? They seem nice enough" Chiaotzu said, floating over to them with Tien in tow. The miniscule emperor approached the alien race with confidence and optimism and moved right to the Saiyan designated as Jinto and offered his hand for a handshake. Jinto looked at his hand confused before having a flash of recognition.

"Gohan did the same thing upon first meeting me on our ship, I assume it is an Earth greeting. Could you show me how?" Jinto asked politely, rather than try to show him how to do theirs. After all its as they say, when in Rome…

After all the formalities were done with and the various species had all broken off. Saiyan mingled with Namekians, Humans with Saiyans, Namekians with Humans and even all three in some groups. It was warming to see the way that the races could unite. Gohan was especially impressed with the way the Humans were taking this. He thought they'd have been more close-minded but instead here they were, asking questions of the Saiyans and Namekians. They were conversing with them, laughing with them. It inspired a sense of hope in Gohan and brought a gentle smile to his face, a smile that did not go unnoticed by Videl.

The Raven-haired girl had waited long enough and upon seeing Gohan's smile, figured he was relaxed and had had enough space. She stomped on over to Gohan, mind set on giving that boy a piece of her mind. Gohan saw her approaching and his brow raised in surprise and amusement for a moment before it dropped into another one of his gentle smiles that melted the frosty armor she was trying to put on for intimidation. _"Damn him and his perfect smile!"_

She stood before him shaking with a mixture of anger and another emotion she couldn't describe and watched as his eyes softened even more. "Hey Videl" he said softly and warmly to his friend and she, rather than respond in kind, began to chastise him.

"You stay behind on a dying planet, make me think you're dead, come back with a race of aliens, make _me _come find _you _and then all you have to say to me is hello!?" she asked incredulously, "Do you have any idea how much I-ugh-we worried about you!" she continued trying to cover her blunder but Gohan had caught it and he smiled even wider which served to infuriate her more, "You're so _stupid_!" she claimed, throwing a punch with her teary eyes closed that she didn't really expect to land.

As expected Gohan merely leaned his head in the opposite direction of the punch so that she didn't hurt her fist on his face before pulling the sobbing girl to his chest and rubbing her back soothingly, causing the dam to burst forth and she let out all her pent up emotion she had been holding onto since that moment she left him in front of that damned army. After a few moments Gohan chose to speak to her, "I'm sorry Videl" he apologised genuinely, causing her to cry harder and clutch tighter, "I promise to always do my very best to come back to you" he said without really thinking. Videl heard this loud and clear and pulled her head away from his chest to angle her tear-stained face so she could look him in the eye, silently asking if he really just said that. Gohan immediately realised what he said and his cheeks took on a pink hue and he attempted to recorrect, "To all of you that it, my family and friends alike."

Mirai apparently decided that now as the best time to interrupt, and bail his friend out of this predicament. Videl seemingly opened her mouth to say something to Gohan but the time traveller quickly stepped forward, "Gohan, I'm sorry for interrupting and I know you just got back but we need to talk"

Gohan turned with a smile to his friend but that quickly turned into a concerned stare at the look on Trunks' face. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, suddenly getting serious. Mirai nodded simply before turning to Videl.

"Sorry, I'm gonna need Gohan for a bit, you can interrogate him later" at that the time patroller turned on his heel and walked away, not even bothering to check if Gohan was following. The two walked a few feet away before Trunks blasted off into the distance.

Gohan turned to Videl with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Videl, I'll be back later" he gave her a two-fingered salute before blasting off after his friend, leaving Videl standing there slightly worried and extremely curious as to what this was. After the planet getting blown up and meeting two alien races things couldn't get much crazier could they? She certainly hoped not silently as she watched the dots that were Gohan and Mirai disappear into the distance.

**Meanwhile : With Gohan and Trunks**

"So Trunks, what's the situation" Gohan asked seriously, his eyes set on the back of his friend's head, despite being battered in the face by the wind that rushed by him, his hair flying behind him. The lavender-haired Saiyan turned his head ever so slightly in Gohan's direction.

"We have a big problem and we need you. Due to the fact that Goku and my father are…out of the picture-" Gohan noticed the way the boy from another timeling hesitated at that part and felt his friend's pain equally in his chest. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that his father was dead and they might not be able to get him back this time. "-You and I are the universes best chances" he continued, seemingly oblivious to Gohan's train of thought. "This may be hard to come to grips with Gohan but we are currently the strongest there is. We're the ones everyone will be counting on, so we have to be the strongest" the boy told his friend somberly. "This time there's no Goku to hope for if we fail, we're the last line of defense." He finished, throwing a glance Gohan's way to see him processing this information.

"Okay but…what exactly is this threat Trunks? Should we be really worried?" As he finished his sentence Gohan sensed something…strange over at where Earth used to be. A pretty powerful Ki signature was floating in space there. Not nearly as powerful as he but definitely not an ordinary human and the Ki felt too peaceful to be a threat. Then however, just as suddenly as it came it disappeared entirely. Gohan tried to locate it again but try as he might the signature had disappeared. _"Weird…that Ki felt familiar, like…I've sensed It multiple times before but never concentrated on it, how can that be?" _Gohan thought back and at each and every point in his memory that he could recall that Ki was always present on Earth out in the middle nowhere, seemingly surrounded by no other significant human Ki. Gohan had always reasoned from childhood that it must just be a big dinosaur or big fish somewhere because no-one else ever brought it up.

Just then Gohan realised that Trunks had been talking to him the whole time and he had been too deep in thought to hear a single word. "Are you okay Gohan? You spaced out." Mirai queried with concern. Gohan just smiled gently and shook his head.

"Nothing sorry, I just thought I sensed something" he lied so as not to worry Trunks, _"I_ _probably imagined it anyway"_ he reasoned to himself. In time Gohan would almost completely forget about this Ki he sensed and would not be forced to recall such a memory for a while.

"Well anyway, as I was saying, the problem we are facing won't actually exist for a few hundred years." He told the other Saiyan, who only looked at him with greater concern.

"So this is a time travel thing huh?" Gohan asked, already having a pretty bad conception of future timelines thanks to the very half-breed, or rather full Saiyan now like himself Gohan remembered, he was currently talking to. Immediately his mind was on high alert and he listened to his friend very closely.

"To explain this I have to start from the beginning. While we were here on Namek and you were out in Space, I went to Jazuka's timeline. In the future I'm known as the "Time Patroller", a title given to me for obvious reasons. I never told any of you this but time travel is against Intergalactic Law and I was almost exiled from Earth for breaking such a law, even unknowingly. My case was reviewed with the Supreme Kai of time, who took pity on my situation and knew I did what I did thinking it was the right thing, so rather than be exiled I was made part of a group called the Time patrol. A group of powerful warriors that work for the Supreme Kai of time by finding breaches in the fabric of space and time and righting wrongs with the timeline." Trunks explained his recent past.

"But if time travel is illegal, then Jazuka-" Gohan started, taking in this information like a sponge, thankful for his good mind.

"Jazuka was also accused of breaking Intergalactic law, they were going to exile him from his people but I wanted to help him. Gohan, do you remember Dr Rayga?" Trunks asked, jogging Gohan's memory of the android army stint at the hands of the crazed doctor a while back. Gohan nodded at Trunks.

"Yeah I remember the guy, a crazy Tuffle scientist who built the android threat we fought not too long ago" Gohan replied, confirming he did indeed remember the incident.

"Yeah well apparently the entire Tuffle race was somehow revived, along with a planet, by some external force, and is building an army to wage war against the Saiyans, despite the Saiyans' attempts to strike a peace treaty with them. Spying on them confirmed for me that an insanely powerful force was responsible for their revival. That means that because of someone messing with the timeline, the Tuffles were revived and hence Dr Rayga existed to create those androids. Meaning that Jazuka never would have broken Intergalactic law in the original timeline, so it isn't his fault." Mirai paused here to make sure Gohan was following and to give him an opportunity to digest this onslaught of information being thrown at him out of the blue. One he was sure Gohan was keeping up with it all he continued.

"So I got Jazuka out of exile and instead got him and his sister on the Time patrol and he used his influence as the new King of Saiyans to form an alliance with the Intergalactic Protection Force. Along with a few other races, including the Namekians and Earthlings he managed to form a huge alliance to combat the army of Tuffles and their various allies." Trunks explicated and Gohan, being the genius he was, had already worked out the rest of Mirai's plan.

"And while they fight the army and put all their efforts into fighting our army, we go in for the kill against whoever is responsible for this right?" Gohan asked, pre-empting Trunks intentions. He received a nod from the other boy and began thinking about this. "Are we the only two going to fight this opponent?" Gohan asked his friend, this time receiving a nod from the man with the plan.

"No not just us, Piccolo, the Supreme Kai of time and most of the generals will be coming to help, including Jazuka and Kagome, I fear they won't be able to do much but whatever they can do, will weaken him for us if that's what it comes to."

"Kami…" Gohan breathed, "That powerful? I mean I'm assuming the generals of your army are quite powerful" Gohan added on and Trunks thought for a moment.

"Yeah they're all rather powerful. Jazuka is possibly the strongest with his power now not too far behind us, but then, neither of us have fought at maximum for a long time have we Gohan?" Mirai asked knowingly.

"No" Gohan admitted, "We haven't" he finished, pursing his lips at the memory of the power he attained that time he fought Chan3 on Earth. It was like all the power he had as a SSJ2 and more but with a huge boost from his Oozaru form. It was a strange sensation and judging by what Trunks just said, the other boy was also aware of that deep well of power that rested in him.

Gohan was well aware that there was a level beyond SSJ2 but Gohan could not achieve it due to him not knowing what the trigger for it was. Gohan though could tell it would take too much from his body to be worth the huge boost in Ki and power. It would take someone with a special body to withstand the force, this however was also another level of Super Saiyan besides that, an attainable one as long as Gohan was in possession of his tail. Gohan knew that this power however came with a worse attitude change than SSJ2 and so knew that for now he would have to leave it and focus on increasing his base and Super Saiyan strength. SSJ2 was a very valuable transformation but the change it had on his mental state frightened him and he preferred not to use it.

"Gohan, I know you're afraid of using your Ascended Super Saiyan power, I am too, but the power of that second transformation may be the difference between saving everyone or the end of the universe" Trunks said, causing Gohan to snap to attention to Trunks, his eyes widening dramatically. "Trust me, I'm with you on not having to use that Oozaru related transformation though. That time I fought you and Piccolo out on the mountains before dad went missing I could feel the power and its influence on me without even tapping into it. It would be a huge asset in the upcoming fight but we all need to be on top of our game in all aspects of this fight, not just power." Mirai elaborated on what he was talking about.

Suddenly Mirai stopped flying and Gohan did so as well. "For that exact reason we ALL need to be training. Even the other Z-warriors will help in the war effort. We'll need to train a lot too Gohan, me and you will be sparring together since we're the only ones even on our level of power." The Son of Vegeta told the young of Goku.

"So is that why you brought us all the way out here? Trunks we can't train for real even at this distance we'll destroy the planet" Gohan reminded his friend who only smirked.

"Ah but with a portable, new-and-improved GR, the people on the other side of the planet will only feel slight shockwaves and tiny tremors from over here" Trunks said with his nose in the air, obviously proud of his thinking and pulling out a capsule.

"Wow way to go Trunks!" Gohan congratulated, "Alright so should we start now, I'm curious to know how we match up, it's been a while since we've fought" Gohan chatted excitedly. Beginning to do stretches, "Sweet I'm already in my training armor too so I won't wreck any of my Gi's or proper armors." Gohan remembered happily. Gohan looked his friend up and down, "Where's your training armor? I assume you'll have some of that armor Bulma made back before Cell" Gohan said, making an educated guess.

"It's in the GR capsule, I'll just change into it once we get down there" Trunks face lit up with the prospect of a good fight with his friend, the first time they'd fight both in complete control of their minds and actions. "This'll be good" Mirai muttered quietly to himself as they lowered to the ground in the middle of the canyon.

**5 minutes later: With the others **

Krillin felt the ground shaking from where he was training with Tien on the other side of Namek, "Well I guess that Trunks must have told Gohan what's going on, they're training already and it's intense!" the ex-monk commented, momentarily stopping his fight to look into the distance.

"Yeah! All that raw power! Those two are incredible!" Yamcha gulped, the Namekian and Saiyan he was training with also stopping and looking off at where the energy was coming from in total shock. There was a silence before Yamcha focused, steeling his resolve, "And so if we want to be any help at all we have to train harder than them!" he shouted out to affirm his ideal. Krillin and Tien nodded in agreement and jumped back into combat even faster than before, fighting to their maximum potential.

Videl was being trained with Chi-Chi and one of the Namekians and hearing Yamcha's speech she decided she needed to be stronger, strong enough to keep her honor and respect from the other humans after the way most of them learned to despise her father for his lies over the years. Videl once again reached deep inside herself, looking for that well of Ki that she had already unlocked and now simply had to relocate. A few loose rocks began to levitate slowly into the air and her hair began to defy gravity as her need to prove herself pushed her to her breaking point.

**Meanwhile: With Gohan and Trunks**

The two were already going at it. Gohan ducked a side kick from his opponent before crossing his arm, bent at the elbow, across his chest so that his arm stopped the incoming gut punch where his forearm and bicep met. Using this contact he pushed off and away from Trunks, letting off a Ki blast with his free hand at the already advancing Trunks that was skillfully avoided at the last second when the Lavender haired boy craned his neck away from the blast and followed it with his eyes just long enough to make sure it had passed him by before turning his eyes back to Gohan only to see nothing. He stopped his advance with a burst of Ki to stop his momentum and found Gohan's Ki just too late to stop the axe-kick on the back of his neck. The time-travelers form made to smash into the ground in the high gravity but at the last second Trunks put his hands forward to break his fall, allowing his body to go into a roll across his shoulder right into a kneeling position. Trunks snapped his head back to where Gohan was and just in time to see the knee approaching his face. He leaned his head backwards away from the passing knee, grabbing Gohan's passing leg and doing a 180 turn on his knee, letting go of Gohan causing him to fly front first at a wall.

Gohan extended his legs for the wall and upon making contact, bent his legs at the knee so that his legs wouldn't absorb the force before launching himself back off the wall at Trunks, leaving an outgoing dent from the force that would have crumbled brick wall to dust. Gohan leaned back and put his feet out heel first so that his body slowed down to a near stop by the time he reached Trunks before letting loose a punch carrying all the force by throwing his body weight into the haymaker. Trunks panicked slightly and just barely managed to evade a bone-crippling blow by twisting his body and lifting his arm, catching Gohan's arm under his arm-pit before countering with his own haymaker. Gohan imitated Trunks and caught the blow under his arm and the two merely stood there. The planet shook from their raised Ki's and sweat dripped down either's brow as they tried to pull their offending appendage free whilst keeping the other's trapped. It was obvious that in terms of physical strength they were at a stalemate.

Thinking fast Trunks threw a knee at Gohan's exposed abdomen hoping to wind him and gain an advantage. Gohan however apparently had the same idea and their knees collided between them both, creating a shockwave that tousled the hair of each fighter. Gohan had an idea and bent his arm at the elbow and pulled his body in closer to Trunks, smashing the bridge of Trunks' nose with the part of his skull just above the hairline. This move dazed Trunks and allowed Gohan to get his arm free but before he could press his advantage Trunks threw out a blind kick that managed to strike Gohan between his ribs unexpectedly, leaving Gohan winded just long enough for Trunks to regain his bearing and follow up with an uppercut to Gohan's jaw.

Gohan's head rolled back from the painful blow but he was able to stabilize himself just in time to sense the shift in air pressure to the right of his head. Gohan lifted his left hand and brought it across his body and up to catch the punch just before it made contact with his cheek. Gohan then curled his right arm in and threw his elbow into Trunks' liver. Gohan, still holding Trunks' fist, pulled it fast his face and across his body, pulling the stupefied fighter closer allowing Gohan to kick the heel of his boot across Trunks chest and up into his chin. Trunks though felt the breeze on his chest from the speed the limb was moving at and twisted his head just in time for the kick to pass right by where his head was, the heel grazing his cheek as it continued. Trunks pulled his feet up and pushed off against Gohan's side to get some distance from the other demi.

"Hmph, you haven't quite caught up to me in raw power but it's obvious your talent and ingenuity for combat and strategizing under pressure have been giving you an edge so far. I'd like to say I'm not surprised but it's been a long time since a fight hasn't been about the most powerful one. It's refreshing to be honest." The lavender-haired boy admitted with a smirk stretching his lips. "However, I'm not about to lose this fight that easy" he added, falling deeper into an offensive stance.

"Bring it time-traveller" Gohan taunted playfully as he went back on the defensive, Trunks got in close before dropping to the floor and swiping at Gohan's legs. Gohan hopped over his swipe and kicked out at Trunks' face in mid-air. Trunks pulled up his forearm and stopped the kick and pushed his arm forward, throwing Gohan's leg back before he thrust his free hand forth with a blast at point blank. Gohan pushed his hands out and formed a Ki ball the size of a beach ball. Trunks blast hit Gohan's ball of energy and broke, wisps of Trunks' energy beam escaping over the sides, sending broken up little beams of separated energy whizzing past Gohan's body on all sides. Gohan pushed his arms out straight and pushed the Ki blast against Trunks' beam. Trunks fought against the approaching ball of Ki with his blast but it continued getting closer until there was only an inch of Trunks' blast between his hands and the ball. Just then Trunks sensed the Ki signature from the blast spike erratically as if it had suddenly become uncontained and unstable. Trunks knew what that meant and threw his arms up before him, letting go of his blast entirely to defend himself from the impending explosion.

As expected the blast detonated like a car exploded in the center of the room, throwing Trunks back across the GR. He put his feet down and crouched, taking one of his hands to the ground to try and slow himself down as he slid across the floor, leaving only one forearm crossed past his face to protect it from the smoke and superheated air. He failed to slow down his momentum due to the smoothness of the floor and he felt the heel of the foot he put behind himself hit the base of the wall. With his foot against the wall as a pivot point the rest of the momentum threw his body against the wall, winding him just slightly. He never lost concentration though and his eyes scanned the air where Gohan should have been but instead his 6th sense picked up Gohan to his right. He raised his bent leg up just in time to check the kick aimed at his lower abdomen. Trunks pushed through the kick and threw a left hook that was skillfully ducked by his opponent. Trunks followed with a right cross that Gohan parried to the side with his left hand. Gohan countered by taking his left hand up to the back of Trunks' neck and threw a right knee into his solar plexus. Trunks staggered back from the blow, gasping for air. Gohan phased behind Trunks in a burst of speed and went to follow with a haymaker. Trunks jerked and twisted his whole body to the side to avoid the punch. He continued his turn and hit Gohan in the jaw with an up-kick that sent the dark-haired teen careening to the ceiling.

Gohan smacked head first into the roof of the GR and dropped back against the floor with all the force of his bodyweight under 300 times Earth's gravity. Gohan almost blacked out and his already heavy muscles from fighting in such intense conditions screamed for reprieve, but Gohan's Saiyan pride wouldn't allow the fight to end in such a way. He forced his body to respond and he got to his feet. One look at Trunks told Gohan that his friend was in just as bad shape as he was. The two both nodded in unspoken agreement and powered up to Super Saiyan. Feeling slightly rejuvenated and less affected by the gravity, Gohan fell back into his fighting stance and he and Trunks squared off. Everything was still for a moment when both Gohan and Trunks shifted their weight onto their front leg before launching at each other.

**Meanwhile: Light Years away**

In the dark recesses of a wet, lightless cave something stirred in the darkness. All life in the cave had seemingly evacuated the area many years ago to avoid the steadily growing evil energy that surrounded this place. It had been eons since the creature had even stirred and even now it still wasn't anywhere near as powerful as it needed to be to awaken but even from here the being's acute senses picked up distant energies slowly gaining in strength. The form feared nothing from them at their current level. They would not even stand a chance against him at his full strength and everyday he regained a little of the power he once had. In fact the being was excited to fight these beings, however it feared that by the time it awoke the mortal creatures would be long dead. A slight unfortunate circumstance but really nothing to care about in the grand scheme of things, inevitably someone stronger would come along eventually, though the being wanted to be sure it would be awake in time for something like that and so it reached out with some of its built-up energy to see into the depths of the realm of hell and found a number of fairly powerful, though insignificant in comparison to it, immortal creatures it could easily corrupt to one day speed along his awakening.

The immortal monster of legend found it fitting that he should take these demons and twist them to his needs. He transferred some of his infinite knowledge of the universe and of the power and authority it could grant them should they help him. He felt his evil influence seep into their minds and forfeit their mentalities to his irresistible power.

"_Good" _it thought to itself smugly, now all that was left was to wait. And wait it would…

JJ: Aight that's another chapter out, I see y'all next chapter which will definitely not be very quick to be released because I have 4 assignments due in the next 2 weeks. That's all for now I think, so till next time, peace out.


End file.
